In His World of Worlds
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: A parody of the cut scenes from the Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 game. Will have some allusions. Rated T for some language.
1. Sonic's Episode

This is the first time I've done a parody for one of the games, so I hope I manage to do it well.

I don't own anything.

So, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was a relatively calm and relaxing night in Soleanna for the Festival of the Sun, unlike last year, which was a year they preferred not to remember. There were fireworks lighting the sky and Princess Elise stood on a boat as it gently cruised down the river, waving at them happily as other girls danced on the boat in some form of contemporary dance until the boat stopped, nearly throwing everyone off balance from the captain who already had a little too much to drink. Eventually, the boat was steadied and Elise got off, followed by some hooded figures, one of them carrying an elaborate torch that burnt brightly and she journeyed to a robed man. Taking the lighted torch from the figure, Elise looked into the flame and her eyes widened as she saw flames engulfing the city of Soleanna and snapped out of it when she saw one of the people in cloaks snapping their fingers in her face. Stopping their snapping, the person moved their hand and asked, "Miss Elise. Are you OK?"<p>

"It…It's all right." Elise answered and prepared to light a design.

"And say the right thing this time. We don't want a repeat of last year." The man whispered and Elise stopped in mid air.

"Right." Responded Elise. She held the torch in front of her. "We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light…"

Placing the flaming end of the torch at the base of a design, everyone watched in awe as the flames took the design of the emblem of Soleanna and began celebrating. Smiling that she got it right and avoiding a scene like there was last year, Elise waved at her subjects. Suddenly, the cheering turned to screams as missiles flew at the place where Elise and others were standing, miraculously not injuring any of them. Just about as they were able to make a break for it, robots dropped out of a battleship, surrounding them and they all watched as a tall and rather obese man floated down to them in a giant pod. "A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna. I am Dr. Eggman." The man started with a bow to her. "I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you."

"What?" Elise responded.

"And to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret…The Chaos Emerald! Now Princess, this way please." He finished as he reached his hand out to her and she clutched the Blue Chaos Emerald around her neck tightly. "Be quick. I don't have any time to waste."

Just as she was about to make some sort of dramatic remark like in the movies as she backed away slowly, a blue tornado circled around the group until eventually, a blue hedgehog appeared on a structure and the hedgehog remarked, "My…that's a pretty snazzy performance there."

Looking at the hedgehog in amazement, he suddenly flashed to a silver hedgehog surrounded to flames before returning to the present scene. "You…It can't be! I mean, the other one's white and this one's blue and-" Elise started.

Sonic jumped off the structure as the robots fired weapons at him and began to take out the robots with a series of spin attacks and other moves, before hitting a robot that teetered on the spot. "Now just give it a little tap." He commented and tapped the robot with the tip of his foot and watched as it plummeted down before skidding to a stop in front of Elise. "And add a ton of points for awesomeness for those moves!"

"Who are you?" she questioned, awe-struck at the small show.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. How the heck do you not know who I am?" replied Sonic. He looked at Eggman. "Seriously? How does she not know who am I?"

"Not that irritating hedgehog again! Attack!" Eggman cried as he pointed at the hedgehog and the robots launched a series of weapons at the cobalt hedgehog.

"Well, he knows who I am at least…and it's probably a good idea if you get outta here." Sonic decided as he faced Elise.

Scooping up the Princess, Sonic took off as a series of missiles followed him and he began to race down the street, avoiding all the missiles, but leaving some serious destruction behind him as the missiles collided with the street. Meanwhile, from the top of a building, a silver hedgehog was watching the whole scene and raised his right hand in a fist as he stated to no one in particular, "I've finally found him…the Iblis Trigger!"

* * *

><p>Running down the lone and dark Soleanna street with Sonic carrying her, Elise questioned, "Um…Why are you helping me?"<p>

"No special reason," responded Sonic as he jumped over the river, "unless you wanted to get blown to pieces with missiles."

Sonic skidded to a stop as five robots dropped in front of the hedgehog and princess and Sonic set Elise down before he began to take out the robots easily with some of his awesome moves. Soon, Sonic took down all five robots and smiled at his success and skills, but his smile soon disappeared as he heard a scream.

"Sonic!" SEGA'S mascot heard Elise cry and he turned around to see her being held tightly in a giant robot hand that was attached to a floating pod Eggman was proudly standing in.

"I'm afraid our little game ends now." Eggman stated and Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"We were playing a game?" Sonic responded. "You mean the "You Try to Kill Sonic the Hedgehog, But Failed So You Kidnap the Defenseless Princess" game?"

"I-" Eggman started and Sonic stamped his foot against the ground.

"Damn it Eggman! I lost The Game because of you!" fumed Sonic and Eggman gave a look that said he was incredibly confused by what his arch-nemesis meant or was talking about.

Getting annoyed with being ignored by both Sonic and Eggman, Elise gave a determined look. Taking the Blue Chaos Emerald from around her neck, Elise threw the precious gem to the cobalt hedgehog and cried, "Sonic, take this!"  
>Catching the object that was thrown to him with one hand, Sonic shouted, "I've got it! Thanks for the Chaos Emerald! And don't worry, I'll rescue you! Or least I'll attempt to rescue you!"<p>

"I know!" responded Elise.

"OK, that's a minor inconvenience. It's only a matter of time before it's mine. Until then, you can hold onto it for me!" Eggman stated.

"And rescue me as fast as you can! I don't know how long I'll be able to put up with him and his ego!" Elise called as she and Eggman flew away into the Egg Carrier and Sonic watched as the battleship disappeared.

* * *

><p>Running through the city during the daytime, Sonic pondered on how to start following through on rescuing Elise. He, in a way, did not want to, but he had no choice in the matter. Continuing down the street, he stopped as he heard a familiar voice exclaim, "Sonic!"<p>

Seeing a yellow two-tailed fox come towards him, Sonic smiled and greeted, "Tails! Long time no see!"

"I'm glad that you're here. I heard that you tried to save their Princess from Dr. Eggman." Responded Tails. He saw Sonic turn away with his arms crossed, clearly discontent with the ordeal. "You're going to rescue her, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't really have a choice when it comes to rescuing her now, do I?" Sonic retorted.

"I suppose. Let me help. I may not know what Eggman's up to, but it can't be a good thing!" Tails requested and Sonic uncrossed his arms as he faced his sidekick and took a moment to decide.

"OK! With your help, this should be a piece of cake. Well, it probably won't be, but we'll just see how it goes and take it one step at a time." Sonic remarked with a thumbs up and began to dash away.

"Heh heh. I'll do my best!" responded Tails as he began to follow Sonic on foot, but then took to the sky.

"You better. I need you at the top of your game," Sonic called, "and that means keeping up."

"I know! I'm coming!" Tails shouted as he continued to follow his best friend.

* * *

><p>The Egg Carrier flew over Wave Ocean and a feather that was in Elise's hair managed to magically escape and flutter down to the beach where Sonic and Tails were coincidentally on. Stopping, Sonic and Tails watched as the Egg Carrier continued on its merry way and Sonic sighed. "Shoot. We're a little late." Sonic commented. He picked up the feather and looked at it. "And this feather's our only clue."<p>

"It looks like the Princess was moved to another location. I don't know where, but let's head back to the city and do something that'll let us know where she is!" suggested Tails and Sonic thought of the possibilities.

"Fine by me," Sonic agreed and he looked at where the battleship flew away and feather one more time before following Tails as the young fox took off, "I could really go for something to eat though."

"Yeah. We can rescue her afterwards." added Tails.

"Nah. Just hit a drive thru or something." Sonic told Tails and the pair began to figure out how they were going to pull off both of their plans, the getting through the drive thru on foot being the priority.

* * *

><p>Elise sat in the ruins, sighing as she twiddled her thumbs, starting to question whether someone was coming to rescue her. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her late father telling her, "You're a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens. If there's one thing you need to remember, it's that. You do not cry no matter what happens."<p>

"Hello? Anyone in these ruins?" she heard a voice call and looked up to see a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox she had never seen before casually wander in.

"Mr. Sonic!" Elise exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and Sonic and Tails went up to her, Tails greeting her with a double hand wave.

"Just call me Sonic. Mr. Sonic just doesn't sound right for someone as cool and awesome as me." Replied Sonic as Elise went up to him and held Sonic in a hug that nearly strangled him. After a few minutes, she let go of him and caught his breath. "Now then, are you OK?"

"I suppose," Elise answered, still having her hands on him, "I-I'm so glad that you came…"

"OK. There's nothing a few therapy sessions wouldn't be able to fix…and I always keep my word." Sonic told her, wishing she would take his hands off him.

Looking behind them, Tails turned around and exclaimed, "Sonic! Look at that fat man over there!"

Turning the direction Tails was facing, Elise and Sonic saw Eggman standing in front of an iron cage that had some sort of robot dog thing inside it and Sonic silently cheered as Elise finally took his hands off him. "Hey! I'm big boned!" Eggman snapped. "It looks like a pesky rat has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong-"

Sonic interrupted, "Hey! Who are you calling a rat? I'm a-"

"Fine. Be like that. Well, a hedgehog to be more precise."

"That's better. I appreciate it."

"The Princess is mine until I unlock the secret of the Flames of Disaster. So you might as well as take a hike!"

"Hell no! I went through all this trouble to rescue her, so like Hell I'm leaving here without her!"

"Fine! I'll destroy you!" Eggman stated.

Shielding their arms in front of Elise with Tails in front of him, Sonic instructed, "Tails! Get ready to be my back up Buddy if I don't make it!"

"Got it! Let's go!" replied Tails, determined to make sure that nothing happened to SEGA'S mascot that would leave him in charge of the game.

* * *

><p>Standing in Dusty Desert after Sonic single handedly took out Egg Cerberus, Elise, Sonic, and Tails watched as a massive army of robots flew in their direction. "How long is this going to go on? I mean, it's the same thing over and over. He sends a ton of robots and I obliterate them with some sweet moves. It's kinda cliché." Sonic commented, slightly annoyed with the lack of creativity.<p>

"I've got an idea! Let's split up! I'll get their attention, and you take the Princess. Completely dangerous, but let's do it!" Tails suggested, seeming rather cheery at his idea and Sonic thought for a minute.

"OK. You be careful, Tails," agreed Sonic as he gave Tails a thumbs up, "I don't want to have start looking for a replacement sidekick. It's waaay too much work."

"OK! Leave it to me!" Tails responded and took a running start before he flew away.

"What a brave little guy." Remarked Sonic. He scooped Elise up in his arms and they looked at each other. "Hold on tight! I'm not responsible if you get hurt because you didn't hold on."

"OK!" Elise replied and held Sonic around his neck as he took off.

* * *

><p>Running through some unknown plain, Sonic soon slowly came to a stop and set Elise down, glad to be free of the extra weight that severely slowed him down and Elise was getting unusually close to him, feeling as those his personal space was being invaded. Looking at the cobalt hedgehog, Elise quickly bowed her head before she thanked, "I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help…" She looked at Sonic's arm and gave a horrified look. "Oh no! You're hurt!"<p>

"Really? Sonic replied. He looked at his arm for the injury in question and saw he had an extremely small scratch. "It's nothing. As long as there's no limbs missing or the shoes are scuffed…it's all good."

"Don't say that." Responded Elise as she bent down and ignoring Sonic as he gave a slightly panicked look from the awkwardness of the situation and quickly thought through his options. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault…if Eggman didn't capture me…"

Seeing the scratch was bandaged and Elise look like she could potentially burst out crying from his reaction, Sonic told her, "Smile."

She looked up at him and he shook his finger in a no-no manner as a butterfly flew onto his nose, leaving Sonic to pray that it was not one of the poisonous ones. Elise looked in wonder and surprise at the butterfly and smiled as she flicked it off Sonic's nose and the pair watched as it fluttered away. Elise stood up and Sonic continued, "Your smile…That's all I need." Watching Sonic as he slowly started to sneak away, Elise dashed after him and Sonic sighed, slightly upset that she did not take the hint, but still let her come with him. "Eggman mentioned the Flames of Disaster. Is that why he's after you? And answer honestly. This could save me a lot of trouble."

"Yes. The name of the sun god our country honors is Solaris… It is told that Solaris's rage would destroy the world. His wrath comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster." Elise began and the background flashed with different images that helped explain Elise's story more and involved the "vision" she had at the beginning of the game. Soon, the background images faded to a sunny sky with some fluffy white clouds. "10 years ago, we almost faced the full force of his fury…I was a child then, so I don't remember it very well. I lost my father then…"

Elise stopped and Sonic stopped as he turned around to face her and replied, "I'm sorry..."

"No, no. He still guides me throughout the game. And now that man is trying to cause the same disaster again…What can I do?" Elise continued. Sonic took a few minutes to make a "What Would Sonic Do?" decision before he grabbed Elise by her wrist and started to run, half dragging Elise behind him. "Sonic? Sonic! Wait! I can't run that fast!"

"Don't worry. Hell, no one can run as fast as me…except for Shadow, but he doesn't matter in this case. Just raise your head and run!" Sonic told her and wished she would just take his advice and he could stop dragging her.

Finally, she took the hint and they began to run through the grassy plain, Elise stumbling while Sonic shook his head at her running skills. After a few minutes, they stopped and Elise sat down while Sonic resisted the urge to keep running. Seeing Elise was having trouble catching her breath, Sonic prayed she did not have asthma or anything and remarked, "Feels great, doesn't it?"

Still trying to catch her breath, Elise responded, "Yes…I-I've never run so fast before…and it's so hard in this dress."

Ignoring what she was saying, Sonic waited until she finally caught her breath and finished, "Two pieces of advice. First, nothing starts until you take action. Second, if you have time to worry, then run!"

Helping Elise to her feet, the pair began to walk back towards the city.

* * *

><p>Walking through a street in Soleanna, Sonic stopped Elise and picked her up as they jumped out of the way of a teal blast, Elise screaming until Sonic put her down. "Finally! I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger!" The pair heard an unfamiliar voice begin and they saw a silver hedgehog drop down from the sky like he was almighty or something. He pointed at Sonic accusingly. "Your actions will condemn us all!"<p>

"Oh great. They added another hedgehog to the series…and a REALLY funny looking one." Sonic muttered, loud enough to make sure the other hedgehog heard him and the cobalt hedgehog shielded Elise behind him. "Who are you?"

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" the hedgehog snapped. He raised his hand in a way that proved he wanted to go for a couple of rounds. "My name is Silver. For the future of the world, I will destroy you!"

"Geez, isn't that kinda harsh? I mean, killing me because I insulted you is…ah, forget it. Let's settle this hedgehog-to-hedgehog." Retorted Sonic and continued to shield Elise while she just covered her mouth in shock. "FYI. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm going to kick. Your. Ass!"

* * *

><p>Walking up to the hedgehog he just defeated that was down on the ground while Elise just wanted in stunned silence, Sonic stopped and started, "Hey." Silver stood up and held out his hands and sent Sonic flying backwards into a wall before crashing into the ground. "Cheap shot! Next time, I'm poking you with a stick!"<p>

From the side, Elise did nothing except watch as Silver got up and he went up to Sonic. Bending down to look at the cobalt hedgehog that was on his hands and knees, Silver remarked, "Hmph! Is this a joke? How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world?" He quickly looked around for Ashton Kutcher to pop out and say "You've been Punk'd!" before looking back at Sonic. "Seriously."

Neither of the hedgehogs or Elise noticed two robotic arms coming up from behind Elise. Still recovering from the attack, Sonic replied, "What do you…mean? And what's your problem? You just don't go attack random people for no reason."

"It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed!" Silver answered as he stood up.

"Uh, it kinda does matter because you're trying to kill me!" snapped Sonic and Silver prepared to finish the job when they both heard Elise scream. They looked to see the Princess of Soleanna being grasped tightly in a robotic arm and the pod flying away. "Elise? Wait!"

Sonic got up and started to race after the pod and Silver jerked his hand, causing a teal light to appear and make Sonic eat tarmac as he hit the ground. "Hey! Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Silver sneered.

"Hey! I was just going to rescue the Princess-" Sonic protested, still on the ground with his back turned to Silver.

"Yeah, right." Scoffed Silver.

"Seriously? What's your problem?" Sonic snarled, now on his hands and knees.

" It's time I finally put an end to this!" Silver declared and, once again, raised his hand to finish the job.

"Stop!" they both heard a familiar girly voice cry and Amy rushed in between the two hedgehogs, shielding the guy of her dreams from Silver.

"What the…Amy?" responded Silver. He still had his hand raised to finish off Sonic, but did not move. "Get out of my way Amy! This is my mission!"

"Absolutely not!" snapped Amy, ready to defend her idol and leaving Silver conflicted at what to do.

"Thanks Amy. I appreciate it. You finally managed to prove that you're more than an obsessive stalker." Sonic thanked as he got to his feet and took off.

Ignoring the last sentence in the statement, Amy told him, "Leave it to me. Nobody's gonna take out my man."

Not paying attention to her response, Sonic just focused on running in the direction Elise was being held hostage by the robot.

* * *

><p>Sonic walked onto a dock with Tails he somehow managed to join up with and the young fox was safely in one piece, the pair stopped as they saw a crimson echidna standing in front of them, his arms crossed and holding some sort of square object as he looked at them. "Knuckles. What are you doing here?" Sonic greeted. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be guarding the Master Emerald or something?"<p>

"Yeah, but I really don't want to talk about why I'm not. I saw Eggman on the outskirts of the city." Answered Knuckles. He tossed the square thing to Sonic and the blue hedgehog and fox looked at it. "He wanted me to give this to you."

"What is it?" questioned Tails.

"I dunno. Maybe some sorta greeting card." Guessed Knuckles as the trio looked over the object.

"Don't be stupid. Egghead wouldn't greet me with a card. He'd just use a whole ton of robots and missiles. Maybe he gave me an iPad 2." Sonic replied. He quickly rethought of his idea. "No, Eggman's too cheap to give me something like that."

Suddenly, a little pink holographic image of Eggman appeared on the card and the three of them looked at it in interest at what this device could possibly be. "Is this thing on? Let's see, the little red light is supposed to be on, so it's recording. Sonic the Hedgehog. If you want me to return the Princess, you must give me your Chaos Emerald. Meet me at my base in White Acropolis." They heard the little Eggman hologram instruct before it began to look around for something. "Okay, now to turn it off and send."

The instant the image disappeared, Sonic tossed the object back to Knuckles who juggled to catch it, but it fell to the floor and accidentally stepped on it, smashing it to pieces. "Gee, considering he's some sorta genius…he's slightly technology challenged." Commented Knuckles.

"Look who's talking." Sonic pointed out as he gestured at the broken object under Knuckles' feet.

"Okay, noted. I'll change that," responded Knuckles, "he's pretty cocky."

"It's most definitely a trap," Tails informed as he shook his finger to emphasize what he was saying, "if experiences have taught us anything…I don't think Eggman will honor his agreement."

"Geez, you don't say." Knuckles sarcastically told him while Sonic had taken out the Blue Chaos Emerald he had acquired earlier in the game and was staring at it.

"I'm going." Sonic bluntly declared as he continued to stare at the precious gem.

Surprised by this, Knuckles and Tails looked at Sonic like he had a couple of bolts loose and Tails replied, "Sonic? Are you listening to a thing we said?"

"Since Eggman went to the trouble of telling me where Elise is, I think I should thank him personally." Sonic reasoned as he walked around, still staring at the Chaos Emerald and barely managing not to hit random objects around them. He nearly walked into the ocean and he decided it was time to stop staring at the Blue Chaos Emerald. "And I gotta go see him eventually. Might as well as get it over with."

While Sonic looked extremely please with his decision, Knuckles and Tails were giving expressions of hitting Sonic in the back of the head for the lack of thought into this plan and throwing hands up in the air in their frustration.

* * *

><p>Running to a stop in the designated spot of Eggman's base in White Acropolis after taking out some robots and only being a few minutes off from the time they estimated they would get here, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails looked around. "Up here." They heard Eggman inform and they looked up to see him behind a glass window of an observation deck. "You're late. I didn't give you a time to get here by, but regardless, you're still late."<p>

"Well, we had to deal with your little pets, you know, all the robots and stuff you put in our way." Knuckles retorted.

"And Knuckles got lost, so we had to find him," added Sonic, "where's Elise?"

"My, aren't we impatient…considering you were late-" Eggman began.

"Well, you kinda wanted me to get here and I need to rescue her from you again, so I yeah, I'm kinda ticked off." Snapped Sonic, getting frustrated with the day he has been having.

"Oh fine." Eggman responded and pulled Elise off from the side and held her around her shoulders.

"Sonic!" Elise cried. "You came for me!"

The three anamorphic animals got ready to lay some serious kick butt moves and Eggman cautioned, "Ah ah. You better not move. Or the Princess gets to be my human shield." The three were tempted to just go ahead, but stopped and Eggman took his arm off Elise's shoulders. "Now, the Chaos Emerald…Place it there."

A small little stand came out of the floor with a sign that read, "Place the Chaos Emerald here and it is no way a trap" and Sonic took out the requested object. Instead of doing the logical thing and completely aborting the plan, Sonic just plunked the Blue Chaos Emerald on the little stand. The instant the Blue Chaos Emerald was in the stand, it sunk to the ground, but it got stuck, so Sonic freed it and it continued on its way. Eggman smiled and hit a button and laughed, "Hmph! Suckers! It was a trap!"

A small rod stuck out and a hot pink substance began to emerge and swirl around the room, eventually surrounding Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails. While Tails panicked, Sonic just looking somewhat surprised, and Knuckles, being Knuckles, slammed his fist into it, resulting in him getting a small electric shock. "It's no use. It's too powerful for you to overcome…and you'll get another shock!" Eggman continued while Elise just stood there and did nothing.

"Geez, no kidding! I just figured it out!" sneered Knuckles, obviously catching the hint that he was slightly challenged.

"Whatever. Now allow me to introduce you to my latest creation. This is the Solaris prototype." Eggman explained and Elise gave a small gasp as she looked at him with shock. Laughing, Eggman did some funny walking thing to a lever and placed his hand on it. "With this machine, I'll be able to control the flow of time itself!"

Pushing the lever, the three heroes began to get sucked up, all three of them yelling with Sonic adding some profanity just for the heck of it into the mix. Just watching from her spot, Elise fell to her knees and put her hands on the glass as the pink light and the talking animals disappeared. Still watching where his device actually worked, Eggman told her, "Rest assured…They're not dead…yet. And my device worked! They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time. Who know where they'll end up? It could be the distant past or far future. Of course, if they end up in the past…they'll know exactly what not to do, so it's better if they ended up in the future." He saw she did not seem too excited or amazed by this information, so he decided to do some pacing before he continued his monologue. "But my machine still requires some fine-tuning. In fact, what my machine needs in order to be complete, is your power."

"My power?" Elise responded as she turned to face the evil genius who stopped pacing, glad he had her attention.

"Yes, I can finally complete my plans…Now that I have the Chaos Emeralds and you…The Princess of Soleanna." Eggman resumed and moved his hands in a show off banner way dramatically, but noticed he now lost her attention after he said the line about her power and was looking away. Lowering his hands, he gave an annoyed look that she was ignoring him, but still continued using his hand gestures. "Goodness. At least Sonic pays attention to me. That's all I need to revive the Flames of Disaster. And with its power, I will be able to control everything and rule the world. My dreams will finally be true. So, you would be wise to remain on my "good" side."

"What good side?" Elise mumbled and Eggman glared at her before he walked away.

Raising her head, Elise put her hands in her lap as she looked up at the rod.

* * *

><p>Appearing in a blob of a pink substance, Knuckles, Silver, and Tails fell from the ceiling as the substance faded away, yelling until they landed, Sonic landing on his feet, Tails on his rear end, and Knuckles on his noggin. Still sitting on the ground as Knuckles and Sonic got up, Tails commented,"Boy, do I feel dizzy…that really hurt."<p>

Rubbing his head, Knuckles looked at Sonic and Tails as Tails got up before Knuckles stated, "Hey. I feel kinda off."

"Shut up and suck it up." Retorted Sonic, looking at the place they were in.

"Sonic. I landed on my head and I think I'm seriously hurt. I might need to go to the hospital." Knuckles continued and Sonic turned to face the Guardian of the Master Emerald.

"I said shut up and suck it up!" snapped Sonic, obviously annoyed with the echidna's whining.

Gazing around the room while Knuckles and Sonic bickered about taking Knuckles to the hospital, Tails wondered, "Where are we?"

"Oh, look who's here! I didn't expect to see you guys," the trio heard someone respond, "and do you mean apart from a crappy video game?"

Looking in the direction of the old lady sounding voice, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails saw Rouge and Shadow standing above them, Rouge waving and Shadow look like he could care less about seeing them. "Rouge the Jewel Obsessed Bat! Shadow the Emo Sonic Recolor!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hi. Long time no see!" greeted Rouge.

"What the Hell is wrong with your voice? You sound like you're forty or something." questioned Sonic as he looked at the treasure hunting bat and she stopped waving.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it!" Rouge snapped, obviously very sensitive about her voice after some of the insults given to her.

"And I'm not emo anymore!" Shadow sneered.

* * *

><p>Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Sonic, and Tails stood on a ruined building as Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails looked at the rest of the ruins, the trio standing at a point where, if they "accidentally" fell, no one would be to blame, especially Rouge or Shadow. Consulting the little angel and the little devil on his shoulders, Shadow began, "This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline."<p>

"Wow. Everything kinda went downhill." Sonic responded as he continued to look over the ruins with Knuckles.

Turning around to face the onyx hedgehog, Tails questioned, "The future? Then that means Eggman's machine can control time!"

"Damn. Maybe I should give him more credit than being an overweight douche bag." Replied Shadow, taking this new information into consideration and Knuckles and Sonic turned around.

"Eggman's got some nerve dropping us here. I mean-" Sonic started.

Shadow interrupted, "Silence! Go complain to SEGA about it."

"Fine. I will." Sonic huffed and muttered something along the lines of he was going to suggest that Shadow got fired from SEGA for his attitude as well.

"Now, how can we get back to our own time?" Knuckles questioned as he kicked a rock away, nearly having it veer off course and hit its target of Rouge in the face if she did not move out of the way.

"You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy and it's far too complicated for someone with an IQ level like you." Replied Shadow and Knuckles also muttered something about suggesting Shadow should be fired from SEGA.

"I see. You mean using your Chaos Control will…" Sonic trailed off.

"Yes, but that alone is insufficient," Shadow cut off as he pointed at Sonic, "it hurts me to say that because it wrecks my credential as an all powerful kickass hedgehog."

"OK Shadow. As much as I hate it…it looks like we need to work together." Sonic stated and gave a thumbs up, trying to make the experience more bearable, resulting in Shadow to cross his arms.

"Damn. I was afraid you were going to say that." Mumbled Shadow, but still reluctantly nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails looked around as they walked through a random building that, like everything else, was ruined. "No matter where we go, all we see are ruins. How can this be our future? I mean come on. We haven't even found a toilet that isn't ruined!" Knuckles commented and the other two nodded in agreement.<p>

"How can it come to this? This is crazy!" Tails added.

"Could it be true? This is how we solve everything?" they heard a voice questioned and Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails rushed to a door and peeked inside to see the funny looking silver hedgehog, a lavender cat, and a creepy looking Shadow the Hedgehog Recolor guy in front of a computer. Sonic trailed off, "What the…"

"If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?" the silver hedgehog questioned and the Recolor nodded to answer his question. "But, can't I go to jail for killing him?"

"Silence. It is irrelevant," the Recolor responded and turned to face the lavender cat and the ivory hedgehog, "the Day of Disaster…Here are my records of this event. This is when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world."

The Recolor typed something into the computer and the cat and hedgehog looked at the screen as several different pop ups appeared. Both of them said nothing and the Recolor faced them as he took out the Purple Chaos Emerald. "And you have this person to blame." The Recolor continued and held it out to the ivory hedgehog, who took it.

Although the rest of the group did not see it, an image of a cobalt hedgehog surrounded by flames appeared, giving a slightly maniacally looking look. The ivory hedgehog proclaimed, "I see it! So, that blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger? He does look the part for it."

"Blue hedgehog…" the cat repeated in a knowing way and the ivory hedgehog handed the Purple Chaos Emerald back.

"Yes. A blue hedgehog. I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive." The Recolor finished as he turned away and created a ball of violet energy before turning back to the other two and holding out his hands, resulting in the energy to surround the three of them and when the energy faded away, the trio had disappeared. Once they were certain that they were gone, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails rushed into the room and looked around. Seeing the computer managed to survive the damage in near perfect condition, Tails' eyes widened with excitement and he smiled as he bolted to it. "What the…Who was that guy? He looked just like Shadow…" Knuckles remarked. "And a really creepy one too."

"This is bad! The video game I spent a whole bunch of money got bad reviews!" Tails began and the other two looked at him.

"The game? Damn it Tails! I lost The Game!" Sonic announced.

"Damn it! I lost The Game!" repeated Knuckles.

"I lost The Game!" Tails added.

"Way to go Tails! We all lost The Game because of you! Now stop browsing the internet and tell me where the Hell we are and what's going on!" ordered Sonic and Tails began to do what he was told.

After some typing, Tails exclaimed, "Th-This is terrible! And I mean it! According to the data, the Princess died when she was kidnapped by Eggman! Apparently Eggman's battleship exploded!" Sonic rushed up to Tails' side. "The date of this incident was…two days after the Festival of the Sun!"

"If we don't return in time, Elise will die onboard Eggman's battleship. That means…oh crap." Stated Sonic with a seriously pissed off look.

"Yeah…I think so." Tails agreed and Sonic slammed his fists together as though he was going to pound someone while Tails resumed typing into the computer.

* * *

><p>Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails reached Flame Core where they decided to meet the other two trapped anamorphic animals and they saw Rouge and Shadow waiting, Shadow with his arms crossed and Rouge with her hands at her sides, both of them looking incredibly bored. "Oh my gosh! Finally! You guys are so slow-" Rouge commented once they the other three.<p>

"Well, Knuckles got lost and we had to find him again." Retorted Sonic, glaring at the crimson echidna that was the reason he, the world's fastest hedgehog, was called slow.

Knuckles snapped, "Shut up Sonic!"

"Typical of Knuckie. Anyway, look." Rouge replied and held out the Green Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Tails exclaimed, full of excitement as he pointed at it. "You've already found one! That's amazing!"

"Well now…I may not look it, but I'm a real treasure hunter," bragged Rouge with Knuckles turned around and Sonic crossed his arms, obviously annoyed with her attitude, "unlike a certain echidna I know…and we all know who I'm talking about."

"What?" Knuckles growled as he turned around to face her and stomped up to her. He scoffed and turned away again. "Look, the only reason I haven't found any treasure is because I've been guarding the Master Emerald."

"Yeah, right." Rouge countered.

Finally speaking still with his arms crossed, Shadow scoffed, "You two are just like two little kids who like each other. Just admit that you like each other already."

"Yes!" the Knuouge shippers cheered.

"What? Me and Knucklehead? Eww!" Rouge replied, putting the precious gem away.

"Me and Bat Girl? That's just wrong!" added Knuckles.

"They're in love. They just won't admit it." The Knuouge Shippers reasoned, still full of happiness from Shadow's comment.

"Yeah, whatever," Shadow responded, "have you guys discovered anything?"

"Um, yeah. I received a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald here, but…it's not gonna be pretty…" Answered Tails as he pointed behind them and the group turned to see a giant, dangerous looking gorge.

"You mean we're got to go through there?" Rouge interrupted. "That doesn't look like it'll be a walk in the park."

"If you don't like it, you can stay here and be labeled a Scaredy Cat." Smirked Knuckles as he stomped back up to her, glad to finally get a shot at Rouge.

"You've got to be kidding!" Rouge snapped back, tempted to kick Knuckles in the head for getting into her personal space as well as trying to insult her honor.

Seeing Shadow start to walk towards their goal, Sonic told him, "Don't be late Loser."

"Same to you Dumbass." Shadow snapped and took off, resulting in the others to dash after him.

* * *

><p>Standing in Flame Core, Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, and Tails watched as Rouge jumped in the air and flew to the Cyan Chaos Emerald that was floating in the air. "I found a Chaos Emerald!" Rouge proclaimed and reached to touch it.<p>

Remembering all the adventure movies he watched, Shadow shouted, "Don't touch it!"

Ignoring the obvious piece of advice, Rouge went ahead and touched the Cyan Chaos Emerald and flew back as a huge flame flared in front of her. Landing with the rest of the group, Shadow did the badass thing and jumped ahead of everyone as a giant magma, ugly, and incomparable to anything they have ever seen worm thingy reared its ugly head and roared at them. Rouge exclaimed, "What? What's this?"

"Damn it Rouge! Why don't you ever listen to me?" snapped Shadow as the creature roared at them. "This is the third time I'm saving your ass this game! And now we have to take out some magma worm thing!"

* * *

><p>Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Sonic, and Tails were still in Flame Core, the only differences being that they took out a giant magma worm thing and acquired a Chaos Emerald in the process. Sonic took out the Cyan Chaos Emerald while Shadow took out the Green Chaos Emerald and the two hedgehogs looked at each other. "Let's just get this over with and I don't have to see your face anymore." Shadow stated.<p>

"Agreed." Responded Sonic.

"Enough with the chatting and let's go home!" barked Knuckles and Shadow and Sonic nodded.

Holding up the two Chaos Emeralds, Shadow and Sonic chorused, "Chaos Control!"

There was some glimmering and a space-time rift hovered out of the two Chaos Emeralds before turning blue and Sonic dashed through it, ready to get away from the onyx hedgehog with Knuckles and Tails close behind him. Rouge jumped into the air and turned to face Shadow as she stayed in the air, watching him as he casually walked towards it. Watching Rouge as she slowly flew into the space-time rift, Shadow turned around, clearly interested in something behind them.

* * *

><p>Dropping out of the space-time rift, Knuckles and Sonic landed on their feet, obviously wanting to avoid another incident that involved taking Knuckles to the hospital while Tails gave a small cry of pain as he landed on his rear end again. Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails stood up as their mode of time traveling disappeared and they all looked around. "Looks like we made it back in one piece," Knuckles commented, glad that none of them were missing any body parts, "and we weren't hurt along the way."<p>

Not seeing either the treasure hunting bat or the black hedgehog, Tails wondered, "Where did Shadow and Rouge go? Did they appear someplace else?"

"Those two can take care of themselves…" Sonic replied with slight agitation in his voice from something.

Seeing a newspaper on the ground, Sonic picked it up and flipped straight to the comics. After silently laughing to himself, he flipped to another article and read it and after he finished, they all exchanged knowing looks.

* * *

><p>Running down the tracks carrying Elise after rescuing her from Eggman again, Sonic wished this game would finally end. He was really starting to get sick of rescuing this Princess from Eggman. It was basically all he did this game. "I knew it…I knew you'd return! You had to! You're my hero!" Elise cried and she held him in the point of where his face was turning blue before she finally let go of him.<p>

Coughing to catch his breath again, Sonic mumbled, "Yeah. I kinda have no choice."

Seeing a teal light fly at them, Sonic jumped out of the way as the light hit the ground and set Elise down as he faced their attacker, a silver funny-looking hedgehog called, if he remembered correctly, was named Silver. Knowing this was not going to be pretty, Sonic sighed. He began, "You again. What do I have to do? Get a restraining order or something?"

"This time, there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Trigger must die! And that's all there is to it!" Silver retorted.

"Sonic…" Elise trailed off as Sonic moved her behind him defensively, obviously in a move to deal with Silver without her getting hurt.

"Why is everyone trying to kill me? First Eggman, then Shadow, and now you…again!" Sonic snapped and Silver clenched his teeth.

Silver jerked his hand and Sonic did a slow motion jump out of the way before somersaulting to his feet. A few minutes later, Sonic was surrounded in teal light and being choked by the Force and Elise, deciding not to help the cobalt hedgehog who kept saving her in any way, slowly backed away from the two hedgehogs. "Finally! I've been looking for you to kidnap you again! So, how was your little walk Princess?" she heard Eggman remark and turned to see the antagonist as the robot arm reached out and screamed as it snatched her up.

Looking in the direction of the scream, Sonic saw Elise in the robot's arm and take off. "Elise!" Sonic shouted. He looked at Silver. "Great! I have to save her again! Thanks a lot Silver!"

Silver clenched his teeth as Sonic made a rude gesture at him and the teal light around Sonic got tighter. "It's time to end this!" stated Silver and moved in to deliver an attack to complete his mission.

Silver jumped back as a black hedgehog dropped down in between him and the blue hedgehog and Sonic was gasping for breath as the attack that was suffocating him disappeared. The black hedgehog looked at him and Silver clenched his teeth from frustration about his mission being stopped again. "Who? Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way? Why did they recolor you?" He demanded, ready to take out this black hedgehog guy.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow responded as he stood up and crossed his arms with a badass look, "and don't ever confuse me with that recolor!"

Shadow turned around to see Sonic was up and recovered and Sonic thanked, "Aww, thanks Shadow. I might take back some of the trash I said about you."

"Sonic. Stay here. I need to kick your ass because I have to save you." Shadow ordered and Sonic scoffed.

"Hell no," retorted Sonic and he gave Shadow a thumbs up before racing after Eggman, "thanks again Bro."

"Damn. I'll get you next time." Shadow decided as he uncrossed his arms and turned to face Silver, both of them getting ready for a showdown of epic proportions.

* * *

><p>The giant pod with robot arms that Eggman flew in zoomed across the sky while Eggman tried to coax a crazed Elise back as she stepped backwards towards the edge. "Now stop it. You have no where to go. Well, technically you do, but I'd advise you don't." Eggman told her, but she still continued until she was teetering on the edge.<p>

"I would rather die than be your prisoner again!" Elise dramatically stated. "Then I wouldn't have to put up with you and your ego anymore!"

"Hmph! Like you're one to talk!" huffed Eggman. "So, what are you going to do, Princess? Do you plan to jump?"

Meanwhile, Sonic was racing on the ground after them and Elise saw him before she finished theatrically, "Farewell."

Spreading her arms apart, Elise fell backwards towards the ground and, in slight shock, Eggman replied, "Huh? She actually did it?"

Just as she was about to the ground, Sonic slid along the ground and jumped to his feet as he caught Elise and she exclaimed, "Sonic! You came!"

Ignoring the greeting, Sonic remarked, "Slide catch that was pulled off perfectly! Give me some points for awesomeness with that move!"

The blue hedgehog began to jog away and Elise stuck her tongue out at Eggman in a childish manner, resulting in the evil genius to cry, "You won't get away that easily!"

* * *

><p>Elise and Sonic were outside Tropical Jungle, Sonic dragging Elise by her hand behind since he was getting annoyed with having to carry her all the time. His logic behind this was that since she had two legs, she might as well as use them. Soon, they came to a stop and Elise gasped for breath, even though it really was Sonic who earned it after rushing to save her. "That was a gutsy move back there!" Sonic began. "A really gutsy move!"<p>

"Well, I was desperate…and um…I just had to get away," Elise shrugged, "when you've been kidnapped that many times, you do what you have to do."

"And you decided that taking the chance of plummeting to your death was a good one? Ah, never mind. You're just lucky I have good timing." Responded Sonic.

"I owe you a lot, Sonic…" Elise continued and Sonic gave a fake and awkward laugh. "I owe you one."

"Oh, you owe me more than one." Mumbled Sonic. He became serious again and he looked to see a huge plume of dust rising. "Oh crap…"

"Sonic!" Elise exclaimed and Sonic turned to face her.

"Yeah, I saw it thanks. I'll head into the jungle!" replied Sonic and Elise smiled.

"OK!" Elise cheerfully agreed as she nodded and before the blue blur realized it, she had jumped into his arms, wearing a huge smile on her face.

Shaking his head as he sighed from the Princess's actions, Sonic took off into the jungle.

* * *

><p>Running through a forest, still carrying Elise and his arms starting to get sore, Sonic wished that this would finally end. It was getting to the point where he wished his arms would fall off. "It looks like we've lost them." Elise started with a certain tone that instantly made Sonic feel uncomfortable and want to drop her right there.<p>

"Yeah, OK then. I'll settle things here." Sonic responded as he continued to run. "Elise, you should go back to the castle."

"OK…I guess…" Elise agreed, the sound of disappointment in her voice that Sonic could not help feel guilty about and turned another direction. "Sonic?"

As they continued, Elise's eyes widened and a smile grew on her face as Sonic slowed to a stop on the edge of a lake with a tree in the center of it, all the flowers in bloom. Setting Elise down, Sonic made sure her back was turned and he stretched his arms, glad to have her out of them. Walking to the edge, Elise looked at the tree in awe and wonder as she commented, "It's so beautiful! I've never seen so many flowers before! It's just like a picture you'd find on a postcard." He held out her hands as petals fluttered off the tree and Sonic finished stretching his arms, just in case she turned around to face him. "Sonic, have you visited many wonderful places before?"

"Yeah." Replied Sonic.

"Once you defeat Eggman…you'll leave, won't you?" Elise questioned as she turned around to face the cobalt hedgehog.

Turning to face her, Sonic nodded and answered, "Yep. Can't stick around."

"Oh, OK. I'll tell you something then. Though I've been frightened many times, I've also enjoyed this adventure. It allowed me to be something other than a Princess. I was able to be myself…a girl." Elise confessed.

"Good. I'd be worried if you weren't a girl," remarked Sonic, "it sounds like being a Princess isn't that easy."

"Well, it does have its perks. It isn't sometimes, but I love this country. Everyone in the castle, the children, all my citizens really…The same love my late father and mother had…" Elise trailed off, getting to the point where she could cry from her emotions and went into a flashback of her as a young girl, her head on her father's lap and him stroking her hair.

"Don't cry, Elise. Become a strong queen who doesn't cry, no matter what happens. If I keep telling you this…it's important to follow." She heard her father instruct, once again guiding her through the ordeal with his wisdom and ending the flashback.

"And so, I do my best to protect my country. I understand everything my parents said to me now," Elise continued, "Sonic, if you leave here to go on another adventure…Remember this place…remember me…"

"Definitely. It won't be easy to forget." Sonic replied. He noticed she was getting closer to crying and turned away from him. "Elise?"

"I'm fine…Sorry. I mustn't cry. I can't…" responded Elise and her face crunched up to stop from crying.

Before Sonic knew it, she was holding him in a tight hug that was starting to cut off his blood circulation, but still rubbed her back in a comforting was as he told her, "Elise…smile."

At his words, Elise let go of him and took her hands off him and they just stared at each other.

* * *

><p>The Egg Carrier flew over Soleanna, partially blocking out the sun and resulting in everyone to look at it. There was the sound of something clicking and people covered their ears as they heard the annoying screech of feedback. "Hello? Is this thing on?" they heard Eggman question.<p>

"YES!" the citizens of Soleanna chorused, wishing he would just get to the point.

"Oh, perfect. Princess Elise, ruler of Soleanna…By refusing to negotiate with me, you have forced me to take drastic actions. Meet me at the specified point alone at 4 o'clock today. Failure to do so on time, will result in my leveling of this city so that nothing but ashes remain!" they heard Eggman instruct and Amy rushed away while everyone looked at each other. "Is this thing still on? This is ridiculous. I read the instruction manual and it doesn't make any sense…oh to heck with it. I'll just unplug it."

Meanwhile, standing on a balcony of the castle with two other ladies, Elise heard the whole message. Elise continued to stare at the Egg Carrier and one lady cried, "Miss Elise…!"

"I cannot allow harm to come to my people." Elise stated and turned to leave.

"Miss Elise?" the other woman questioned and Elise stopped and looked over her shoulder at them.

"It is my duty as Princess of Soleanna to go…There is no other choice. Don't try to stop me." Elise instructed. Neither of the women said or did anything. "I'm going to go do something very dangerous and life threatening."

"We're not doing anything." The first woman responded.

"Go on right ahead." The other woman added.

"Oh...OK." replied Elise and resumed marching towards the designated spot.

* * *

><p>Elise sat in the spinning chair in the Egg Carrier, spinning around a couple of times to make this whole thing go faster and stopped as Eggman walked in. "You've wasted so much of my time…and SEGA'S time as well. If you had cooperated with me earlier, I wouldn't have had to do this. You know, the whole kidnapping and threatening to obliterate your city thing." Eggman began.<p>

"What are you trying to do, Dr. Eggman? Why do you wish to revive the Flames of Disaster?" Elise interrogated as she turned to face him dramatically, but turned away as he looked at her. "Don't you think that it's a bad idea? You know, because they're called the Flames of Disaster!"

"Irrelevant. Did your parents ever disclose anything to you about Solaris? Solaris's secrets are in his eternal flames. His power…can change time, and even manipulate the fabric of time itself. I wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world. From the past all the way to the future! Isn't it brilliant?" Eggman explained, using magnificent hand gestures to emphasize his plan.

"You wish…to rule over…Time?" guessed Elise.

"Yes. Truly. And the secret…It remains dormant in you, Princess. The Princess of Soleanna and the seven Chaos Emeralds…Once I have everything, the fate of the whole world will change." Eggman continued as he typed into the computer. He looked at a screen and smiled like a kid in a candy store. "And one of the beautiful gems is just ahead. Isn't this just working out brilliantly?"

"Do you want me to answer that question honestly?" Elise mumbled.

"Chaos Emerald located." The computer informed and Eggman jumped up and down excitedly.

"Finally…Now, let's go collect that Chaos Emerald and get things started." Stated Eggman.

* * *

><p>Running through Kingdom Valley to rescue Elise again, Sonic skidded to a stop as a mob of robots dropped in front of him. Getting ready to use some awesome moves to take them out, Sonic gave a confused look as the robots became frozen in a teal light. Silver dropped down in front of him and pushed forward, resulting in the robots to fly backwards and break. Turning around to face SEGA'S mascot, Silver commented, "You look like you're in a hurry."<p>

Still having some hostility to the ivory hedgehog after the attempts to kill him, Sonic crossed his arms as he interrogated, "So what's going on? You took out the robots so you could try killing me again?"

"Circumstances have changed. I need to rescue the Princess."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Well, it's not, but I don't feel like explaining it."

"OK, fair enough. Then let's not waste any more time." Sonic responded and raced away.

"Hey! Wait up!" called Silver and began to chase after Sonic.

* * *

><p>In the Egg Carrier, Eggman typed frantically at the computer while Elise looked around as alarms blared and lights flashed. "Huh? The engines are malfunctioning," Eggman cried and Elise stood up at this point, "and what's this? Stop all engines now! Why is this happening? No! We're about to crash! And I don't have insurance on this thing!"<p>

Eggman slammed his fists against the controls and the controls sparked, making things even worse. On the outside of the Egg Carrier, there were a few explosions before everything caught fire and started smoking as the Egg Carrier started to go down.

* * *

><p>From the ground, Sonic saw the Egg Carrier smoking and flaming and watched as there was a huge boom in the distance. Reaching out, Sonic cried, "Elise!"<p>

Realizing nothing could be done, Sonic sank to the ground and slammed his fist against it as Blaze and Silver caught up to him. Repeatedly hitting his fist the ground, Blaze and Silver turned away in sadness until Silver raised his head and turned to face Sonic. "Wait, there's still a way to change this. I may be new, funny looking, and a whole bunch of other stuff, but if I figured out this time traveling thing…" Silver began and Blaze looked at him and Sonic quit hitting the ground as he looked at Silver as well. "If we return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save her."

Figuring out the idea the new guy had, Sonic stood up and responded, "I understand."

Silver took out the White Chaos Emerald and Sonic took out the Cyan Chaos Emerald and looked at it before going up to Silver. Both hedgehogs nodded and Silver and Sonic held up their Chaos Emeralds as they chorused, "Chaos Control!"

A white thing gloated out of the Chaos Emeralds and burst into a swirling blue space-time rift. Turning to face the space-time rift, Sonic dashed towards it and turned around as he called, "Silver!" Throwing the Chaos Emerald he was holding to Silver, who juggled to get his hand on it before solidly holding it. "I can handle this myself. Besides, you've got somewhere to go to, right? You know, you're going to the future and I'm going to the past. And now that you're not trying to kill me…you're a pretty good guy."

"You…" Silver trailed off.

"I'll make sure to change Elise's fate," Sonic cut off as he made his hand into a fist, "and that in turn, should save your future, too…if your theory is correct."

Silver nodded and responded, "Yeah, it should."

"Thank you, Silver!" Sonic thanked with a thumbs up. "Like I said, you're a pretty good guy."

"Well, you're welcome," replied Silver with a nod and still holding the Chaos Emeralds, "yeah…Just save her."

Sonic nodded again and quickly jumped into the space-time rift, hoping that the plan would work.

* * *

><p>Jumping out of the space-time rift, Sonic took a few steps as he frantically searched around to see he was back in the city. Looking at the clock tower, he saw the time was noon, he made note that he did make it back to the past, completing one stage of the plan.<p>

* * *

><p>In a hanger, a computer informed, "Thrust increasing. Engine output at maximum. Course plotted. Gate open. Lifting off."<p>

The Egg Carrier began its ascent and Sonic raced on a platform as he caught up to it. Jumping off the platform, he remarked, "Slow motion jump!"

After a few seconds, his slow motion jump was finished and he barely landed on the Egg Carrier in time as it took off.

* * *

><p>In the Egg Carrier, Eggman typed frantically at the computer while Elise stood up and looked around as alarms blared and lights flashed. Eggman cried, "Why is this happening? Noooooo! Why do my plans always fail?"<p>

"Playtime's over." They heard a voice state and Elise turned around to see Sonic standing behind them, looking ready to use some awesome moves to kick ass.

"Sonic!" Elise exclaimed and dashed behind Sonic as Eggman turned to face the pair.

"And it's failing because I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Nobody's more awesome than me!" declared Sonic. He pointed at Eggman. "This ship is about to crash. Too bad, Eggman."

Stamping his foot against the ground in frustration and having a small temper tantrum, Eggman finished his temper tantrum and roared, "No! It's not! I'm not finished yet!"

"OK! Time for me to give you a serious ass kicking and finish it!" stated Sonic, even more ready to use his kick ass moves to prove his point.

* * *

><p>Running through the Egg Carrier after he finished his showdown with Eggman as the alarms started blaring, Sonic was once again carrying Elise and there were numerous explosions and the door opportunely opened, allowing Elise and Sonic out onto the deck.<p>

"Sonic! Use the exploding wreckage of the ship to get to that cliff!" Elise suggested as she pointed at the flying pieces of the Egg Carrier falling off.

"Aren't you worried? I mean, I'm not worried, but we are going to be jumping from a crashing battleship and there is a high risk of serious injury." Responded Sonic, hoping she did know what she was asking to do and him not being responsible for injuries without warning.

"Didn't you say "If you have time to worry, then run." Right?" Elise pointed out.

"OK. Fine by me. Don't say I didn't warn you." Sonic shrugged as he took a few steps back before racing off the edge of the crashing ship and using some awesome moves to jump off the pieces falling off to the edge of a cliff. "Man, I got some sweet moves! I'm scoring a ton of points for awesomeness!"

Making a final leap for the cliff, Sonic reached to grab it, but because he was holding Elise, they began to fall in slow motion towards the ground.

"Oh no! We're not going to make it!" cried Elise.

"Geez, no kidding!" snapped Sonic. "Crap! I'm too young to die!"

Suddenly, a piece of the battleship conveniently lodged underneath them and exploded, resulting in the pair to miraculously be launched onto the cliff in one piece. After some bouncing and rolling apart, Elise and Sonic finally came to a stop and Sonic looked at Elise in concern as he got up and walked to her. Seeing the Princess laughing and smiling as he helped her sit up, Sonic laughed as well. A few minutes later, the laughter ceased and the cobalt hedgehog and the Princess of Soleanna looked at each other and Sonic complimented with a thumbs up, "Nice smile!"

* * *

><p>Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.<p> 


	2. Shadow's Episode

Okay, here's a new chapter.

I don't own anything.

Read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

><p>The sound of alarms and sirens echoed through the base and a series of robots marched towards a forest as they aimed weapons at the intruder; a black hedgehog skating towards them at high speed. Firing their weapons, the hedgehog simply skated through the attacks and there was an explosion as he skated through the robots, resulting in them to blow up to smithereens. Jumping onto one of the robots, he leapt over the tall wall guarding the base. "That better have been recorded because I freaking owned! And I'm gonna upload that onto YouTube!" Shadow thought to himself as he landed on the other side of the wall.<p>

Shadow smiled as he heard a loud explosion on the other side of the wall, impressed with himself about his kickass skills. Looking around, he saw a pile of metal barrels and dashed to them. Seeing a spotlight pass by, he moved into the shadows more and Shadow remarked, "Damn. I better keep out of the light. That's how the aliens get you. You get in the light and suck you up by your chest…or that's the more rabid fangirls searching me out because I'm so badass." Hearing a beeping noise, Shadow looked at his left wrist. "How the Hell does talking into my wrist let me communicate with people? Did I get a radio chip implant or something?"

"Transmission from HQ. There's an SOS coming from Dr. Eggman's Base. Our last communication with our agent was 26 hours ago. We need you to make sure that they didn't take off or they're not dead. If it's neither option…we expect an immediate rescue Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow heard a GUN Agent tell him through his wrist and paused to think about it.

"Understood." Shadow decided and the connection ended. "You know, I don't know how I ended up working for these guys after they declared war on me and tried to kill me. Initiating the mission now."

Looking around for any other robots or enemies to use his kickass skills on, he disappeared into thin air with his Chaos Control the instant he was sure the area was clear.

* * *

><p>Walking away from Eggman's base in White Acropolis with Rouge behind him carrying some sort of glowing object that looked like a satanic bright purple glow stick with something black weaving around it that Shadow was not going to ask about, Rouge questioned, "Don't you want to know what this is?"<p>

Stopping as he turned to face the part-time government agent, Shadow looked at the object in question and Rouge before he responded, "First of all, what the Hell is wrong with your voice? You sound like you're forty or something. Second of all, my assignment was to rescue you, nothing more. Third of all, why the Hell does it matter to me what that glowing evil looking thing is?" There was a rumbling noise as the ground shook and the pair looked around. "What in the Hell was that?"

"Fine. With you, it's always business, but looks like they want to know." Rouge remarked as three robots dropped in front of the duo and pointed weapons at them. "It seems they don't want us to leave. And they really want us to take this thing back."

"Hmph. Shut up Rouge. I got some robots to kill," silenced Shadow as he faced the robots and took a fighting stance, getting ready to show off some more of his kickass abilities, "let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Surrounded by a mysterious bright pink substance, Rouge and Shadow appeared out of nowhere in a room that really only consisted of a computer. Still holding the unknown object, Rouge went up to the computer and looked at the screen that had a map while Shadow wandered through the room, just looking around for nothing in particular. "Ah Soleanna, the city of water. Here's some info about the place. It has a constitutional monarchy you know. The primary industries are tourism and crafting precision machinery." Rouge informed as she looked at a computer screen. She saw Shadow looking at a portrait of a redheaded girl. "The current sovereign is Princess Elise the Third."<p>

"Shut up Rouge. I don't care about the economy or political system of the place. Do you know what I want to know?" Shadow replied. He turned to face her with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. "Why does Eggman's base lead to an odd place like this?"

"How should I know? I just followed my orders and retrieved the item. What else do you want me to say?"

"That's it? You didn't ask for any details or anything?"

"Hey, like I said, I just did what I was told to get the evil satanic glow stick thing. Anyway, I have a little favor to ask of you. Could you escort me to the GUN rendezvous point?"

"Wasn't I only supposed to rescue you? I didn't sign up for this, but fine. Where's the rendezvous point?" agreed Shadow.

"Again, I just asked you for a favor, it wasn't a life or death choice." Rouge replied. She pointed at a red dot on the map on the computer screen. "It's the ancient castle of Soleanna in Kingdom Valley."

* * *

><p>Walking into the abandoned castle, Rouge and Shadow stopped as they looked around and Shadow remarked, "Damn. I got a bad feeling about this. If you're supposed to meet them here…where the Hell are they?"<p>

"Here's a fact about the place. The former king of Soleanna used to reside in this castle, but a major accident occurred 10 years ago and no one's lived here since." Rouge informed, ignoring what he said.

"I really don't care why the place is abandoned, but seriously Rouge. You should really put some sorta complaint to SEGA about your voice and I really want to know why GUN isn't here."

"I'm telling you anyway."

"Fine," Shadow replied as he turned to face the treasure hunting bat, "accident?"

"I heard a prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident. I think the name of the plan was…" Rouge trailed off.

"The Solaris Project." A familiar voice interjected. Rouge and Shadow looked in the direction of the voice to see Eggman in a floating robot with two large hands. "It was an ambitious project named after their eternal sun god."

"Doctor!" responded Rouge and the evil genius looked at her.

"It's been a while, my dear Rouge," continued Eggman before looking at the black hedgehog, "and of course, Shadow."

"What? I'm not important enough that I don't get an adjective to my name?" Shadow sneered. "And what the Hell happened to you? You look like a real douche bag."

"I am going to do what my therapist told me and to ignore what you said. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," Eggman replied, "now, if you'd be so kind as to hand back the Scepter of Darkness you took from me."

"Tsk. Forget about getting your satanic glow stick back!" Snarled Shadow and Eggman snapped his fingers, resulting in a massive heap of robots to surround Rouge and Shadow. "Holy crap! Where the Hell do you keep getting all these effing robots?"

A robot fired a weapon at Rouge and Shadow who jumped out of the way and Rouge took to the sky. Eggman pushed a lever and Rouge yelled as something collided with her and she began to crash to the ground, losing her grip on the Scepter of Darkness that Eggman was attempting to take from her. Seeing Rouge plummeting towards the ground, Shadow exclaimed, "Damn it! I have to save you again!" Rushing towards the falling bat, the black hedgehog slid along the ground underneath Rouge as he caught her. "And that was a friggen sweet catch! I hope I got that one recorded and I'm gonna put it on YouTube as well."

Watching his actions had the object smash onto the stone ground, smashing it open, and the robots malfunction, Eggman cried, "No! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

Setting Rouge down and standing up, Shadow walked up to the object and looked at it. Reaching down to touch the cloud of dark purple smoke, Rouge exclaimed, "Shadow!"

Shadow withdrew his hand and remarked, "Damn. I don't know what this is. Maybe I should poke it with a stick first."

Preparing to find a stick to poke the smoke with, the smoke suddenly shot up to the sky and Eggman shouted frantically, "It's no use! Pull back, pull back, pull back!"

Eggman took off in his giant floating pod with arms and Shadow and Rouge watched the smoke as it passed through Eggman's robots before diving down into the ground where Shadow standing, resulting in the Ultimate Life Form to have met the same fate as the robots if he did not jump back just in time. Rouge stood up and the pair looked at the spot where the smoke had disappeared and the cloud of smoke slowly evaporated out of the ground. Watching as his shadow was absorbed into the mysterious smoke, Shadow swore and huffed, "Aww, it took my friggen shadow."

Watching the smoke as it transformed into a being similar to Shadow except for the coloring and eyes, Rouge remarked, "What? His shadow…"

"Wuahahahaha!" The figure laughed and Shadow gave a slightly surprised look mixed with confusion.

"Damn. That is one Hell of an evil laugh." The Ultimate Life Form complimented.

"Oh, how ironic fate can be! I would never have believed I would be resurrected through your shade! I thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog!" the figure responded and bowed to Shadow.

"Hang on a sec. Who are you? How do you know my name? And why are you bowing to me?"

"I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark. And I'm bowing because you resurrected me through your shade."

"Hmph. More like Mephiles the Shadow the Hedgehog Recolor. Damn. SEGA got lazy with their villain designs."

"What? Did you forget me?"

"Can't say I remember you. Otherwise, I would know your name and other details about you that would explain something."

"I owe much to you, Shadow. Oh yes." Mephiles continued and shuffled up to Shadow and stopped so Shadow was able to see the bright green lizard like eyes he had.

Watching Mephiles as he raised his hand, Shadow took a couple of steps back and snapped, "Hey. Personal space Recolor."

Ignoring what the onyx hedgehog was saying, a small ball of violet energy appeared in Mephiles hand as he finished, "Enough of this chit chat. What you gave to me, I now return to you! A one-way ticket to oblivion!"

Holding his hand up in the air, the ball of energy floated into the air before it surrounded the three of them and Rouge and Shadow shielded their eyes as Rouge yelled, "Ah! The light! It's bright!"

Rouge disappeared into thin air and a few seconds later, Shadow did as well, and Mephiles disappeared as the ball of energy vanished.

* * *

><p>Landing on their as they dropped out a floating swirling blue hole, Rouge and Shadow stood up as the space-time rift disappeared and looked around. Running to the edge of the ruins to get a better look at the rest of the ruins, Rouge questioned, "What is this place? It definitely isn't on one of the top holiday spots."<p>

"How in the Hell should I know? I got zapped with you." Shadow answered. He looked at the ruins which seemed endless before they looked at each other. "It seems we've been teleported to another location."

"Well, let's find out where we are and since you're not going to want to ask for directions about where we are…I'm going to find something that will help us." Decided Rouge and she ran off.

Moving to catch up to Rouge, Shadow stopped and looked in the opposite direction the part-time government agent took off in. "Mephiles…who is he?" Shadow wondered to himself before chasing after Rouge. "Well, at least SEGA decided to do a recolor of the good looking one."

* * *

><p>Standing in front of a computer that somehow managed to miraculously survive in nearly perfect condition, Shadow had his arms crossed looking incredibly bored while Rouge typed away. "Crap. That huge green rock I wanted…someone outbid me on eBay for it…oh well. I'll go steal it from them." Stated Rouge and Shadow gave her a pissed off look.<p>

"Rouge. Don't talk more than you have to. Your voice sucks. Now stop cruising eBay and find out some relevant information I care about." Shadow ordered and Rouge glared at him before closing eBay.

"OK, fine." Rouge retorted and she typed into the computer again. "I'm in…Well, that was faster than I thought. It was just-"

"Rouge. I don't care. What'd you find?" interrupted Shadow, getting annoyed with her getting distracted.

"Alright, alright. I've pinpointed our location, it's…" replied Rouge as she continued to type into the computer. "No…that's not possible…We're still in the Doctor's base. But how can that be? The only way it could be…Wait, there's no doubt now!"

"Lemme get this straight. So, it's not where we are…" Shadow trailed off as several different things popped up on the screen and Rouge gasped while Shadow uncrossed his arms as they looked at all the pop ups before he looked at Rouge. "It appears we've gone through time…doesn't it?"

"Yes…Approximately 200 years. Maybe more, depending on when this database was last updated," Responded Rouge as she looked at him. "well, at least we know we're arrived in the future. That means this Mephiles character has the power to control time. That's some good news in all of this."

"His power feels very similar to my own Chaos Control…damn. He really is a Recolor of me, but…" Shadow trailed off and Rouge and Shadow whipped around as they heard a noise, ready to kick ass if needed.

* * *

><p>Appearing in a blob of a pink substance, Knuckles, Silver, and Tails fell from the ceiling as the substance faded away, yelling until they landed, Sonic landing on his feet, Tails on his rear end, and Knuckles on his noggin. Still sitting on the ground as Knuckles and Sonic got up, Tails commented,"Boy, do I feel dizzy…that really hurt."<p>

Rubbing his head, Knuckles looked at Sonic and Tails as Tails got up before Knuckles stated, "Hey. I feel kinda off."

"Shut up and suck it up." Retorted Sonic, looking at the place they were in.

"Sonic. I landed on my head and I think I'm seriously hurt. I might need to go to the hospital." Knuckles continued and Sonic turned to face the Guardian of the Master Emerald.

"I said shut up and suck it up!" snapped Sonic, obviously annoyed with the echidna's whining.

Gazing around the room while Knuckles and Sonic bickered about taking Knuckles to the hospital, Tails wondered, "Where are we?"

"Oh, look who's here! I didn't expect to see you guys," the trio heard someone respond, "and do you mean apart from a crappy video game?"

Looking in the direction of the old lady sounding voice, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails saw Rouge and Shadow standing above them, Rouge waving and Shadow look like he could care less about seeing them. "Rouge the Jewel Obsessed Bat! Shadow the Emo Sonic Recolor!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hi. Long time no see!" greeted Rouge.

"What the Hell is wrong with your voice? You sound like you're forty or something." questioned Sonic as he looked at the treasure hunting bat and she stopped waving.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it!" Rouge snapped, obviously very sensitive about her voice after some of the insults Shadow had given her.

"And I'm not emo anymore!" Shadow sneered.

* * *

><p>Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Sonic, and Tails stood on a ruined building as Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails looked at the rest of the ruins, the trio standing at a point where, if they "accidentally" fell, no one would be to blame, especially Rouge or Shadow. Consulting the little angel and the little devil on his shoulders, Shadow began, "This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline."<p>

"Wow. Everything kinda went downhill." Sonic responded as he continued to look over the ruins with Knuckles.

Turning around to face the onyx hedgehog, Tails questioned, "The future? Then that means Eggman's machine can control time!"

"Damn. Maybe I should give him more credit than being an overweight douche bag." Replied Shadow, taking this new information into consideration and Knuckles and Sonic turned around.

"Eggman's got some nerve dropping us here. I mean-" Sonic started.

Shadow interrupted, "Silence! Go complain to SEGA about it."

"Fine. I will." Sonic huffed and muttered something along the lines of he was going to suggest that Shadow got fired from SEGA for his attitude as well.

"Now, how can we get back to our own time?" Knuckles questioned as he kicked a rock away, nearly having it veer off course and hit its target of Rouge in the face if she did not move out of the way.

"You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy and it's far too complicated for someone with an IQ level like you." Replied Shadow and Knuckles also muttered something about suggesting Shadow should be fired from SEGA.

"I see. You mean using your Chaos Control will…" Sonic trailed off.

"Yes, but that alone is insufficient," Shadow cut off as he pointed at Sonic, "it hurts me to say that because it wrecks my credential as an all powerful kickass hedgehog."

"OK Shadow. As much as I hate it…it looks like we need to work together." Sonic stated and gave a thumbs up, trying to make the experience more bearable, resulting in Shadow to cross his arms.

"Damn. I was afraid you were going to say that." Mumbled Shadow, but still reluctantly nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Strolling down a ruined street, still in Crisis City, Shadow gave an annoyed look as he looked around while Rouge held on to the Green Chaos Emerald they found, flaunting it in every direction to get it to sparkle while she stared hypnotically at it. "My precious Chaos Emerald. You are all so beautiful. Your mysterious brilliance…Oh, all the things I could do if I sell you on eBay…" Rouge remarked with a small laugh.<p>

"Rouge! There is no freaking way in Hell you are selling that on eBay! Either you put it away or you don't get to carry it anymore!" snarled Shadow and Rouge glared at him as she stashed it away.

Shadow came to a stop as he stared at something and Rouge stopped as she saw a familiar robot that Shadow was staring at. "Omega! What's he doing here?" Rouge questioned.

Shadow picked up a stick as he went to the dust covered robot and poked him with it. Not getting a response, Shadow tossed the stick away and Rouge went up to Omega as Shadow went behind him. "You don't think he got a virus or something, do you?" suggested Rouge as Shadow wiped some dust off the robot.

"Give me some time to find out!" Shadow retorted and typed something into the back of Omega. "It seems he's in standby mode."

"What could have possibly happened to create this future?" Rouge wondered while Shadow said nothing before shaking his head. Rouge's wrist did a series of small rings and she looked at it. "Now, who could that be? Yes, this is Rouge. Understood. We'll be there in a minute."

"I still don't know how talking into your wrist lets you communicate with people." Stated Shadow, still not taking his eyes off the lifeless Omega.

"I don't know how they got my number since it's highly classified information, but I guess it doesn't matter now. It looks like Sonic and his friends have found something too. Let's go." Rouge told Shadow as she looked at him and saw he was still transfixed on Omega. "It's not like we can do anything for him now."

Unable to express all the emotions he was feeling about the scene, Shadow nodded as he half-heartedly answered, "Yeah."

Walking away from one of his friends, Rouge gave one more look at Omega before rushing after the Ultimate Life Form.

* * *

><p>Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails reached Flame Core where they decided to meet the other two trapped anamorphic animals and they saw Rouge and Shadow waiting, Shadow with his arms crossed and Rouge with her hands at her sides, both of them looking incredibly bored. "Oh my gosh! Finally! You guys are so slow-" Rouge commented once they the other three.<p>

"Well, Knuckles got lost and we had to find him again." Retorted Sonic, glaring at the crimson echidna that was the reason he, the world's fastest hedgehog, was called slow.

Knuckles snapped, "Shut up Sonic!"

"Typical of Knuckie. Anyway, look." Rouge replied and held out the Green Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Tails exclaimed, full of excitement as he pointed at it. "You've already found one! That's amazing!"

"Well now…I may not look it, but I'm a real treasure hunter," bragged Rouge with Knuckles turned around and Sonic crossed his arms, obviously annoyed with her attitude, "unlike a certain echidna I know…and we all know who I'm talking about."

"What?" Knuckles growled as he turned around to face her and stomped up to her. He scoffed and turned away again. "Look, the only reason I haven't found any treasure is because I've been guarding the Master Emerald."

"Yeah, right." Rouge countered.

Finally speaking still with his arms crossed, Shadow scoffed, "You two are just like two little kids who like each other. Just admit that you like each other already."

"Yes!" the Knuouge shippers cheered.

"What? Me and Knucklehead? Eww!" Rouge replied, putting the precious gem away.

"Me and Bat Girl? That's just wrong!" added Knuckles.

"They're in love. They just won't admit it." The Knuouge Shippers reasoned, still full of happiness from Shadow's comment.

"Yeah, whatever," Shadow responded, "have you guys discovered anything?"

"Um, yeah. I received a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald here, but…it's not gonna be pretty…" Answered Tails as he pointed behind them and the group turned to see a giant, dangerous looking gorge.

"You mean we're got to go through there?" Rouge interrupted. "That doesn't look like it'll be a walk in the park."

"If you don't like it, you can stay here and be labeled a Scaredy Cat." Smirked Knuckles as he stomped back up to her, glad to finally get a shot at Rouge.

"You've got to be kidding!" Rouge snapped back, tempted to kick Knuckles in the head for getting into her personal space as well as trying to insult her honor.

Seeing Shadow start to walk towards their goal, Sonic told him, "Don't be late Loser."

"Same to you Dumbass." Shadow snapped and took off, resulting in the others to dash after him.

* * *

><p>Standing in Flame Core, Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, and Tails watched as Rouge jumped in the air and flew to the Cyan Chaos Emerald that was floating in the air. "I found a Chaos Emerald!" Rouge proclaimed and reached to touch it.<p>

Remembering all the adventure movies he watched, Shadow shouted, "Don't touch it!"

Ignoring the obvious piece of advice, Rouge went ahead and touched the Cyan Chaos Emerald and flew back as a huge flame flared in front of her. Landing with the rest of the group, Shadow did the badass thing and jumped ahead of everyone as a giant magma, ugly, and incomparable to anything they have ever seen worm thingy reared its ugly head and roared at them. Rouge exclaimed, "What? What's this?"

"Damn it Rouge! Why don't you ever listen to me?" snapped Shadow as the creature roared at them. "This is the third time I'm saving your ass this game! And now we have to take out some magma worm thing!"

* * *

><p>Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Sonic, and Tails were still in Flame Core, the only differences being that they took out a giant magma worm thing and acquired a Chaos Emerald in the process. Sonic took out the Cyan Chaos Emerald while Shadow took out the Green Chaos Emerald and the two hedgehogs looked at each other. "Let's just get this over with and I don't have to see your face anymore." Shadow stated.<p>

"Agreed." Responded Sonic.

"Enough with the chatting and let's go home!" barked Knuckles and Shadow and Sonic nodded.

Holding up the two Chaos Emeralds, Shadow and Sonic chorused, "Chaos Control!"

There was some glimmering and a space-time rift hovered out of the two Chaos Emeralds before turning blue and Sonic dashed through it, ready to get away from the onyx hedgehog with Knuckles and Tails close behind him. Rouge jumped into the air and turned to face Shadow as she stayed in the air, watching him as he casually walked towards it. Watching Rouge as she slowly flew into the space-time rift, Shadow was about to follow her when he saw a cloud of dark black smoke by a single flame behind him, the smoke eventually forming into Mephiles. Mephiles looked at the flame before looking at Shadow in a creepy way and the Ultimate Life Form began a staring contest, his badass look against the creepy Shadow the Hedgehog Recolor. "To go after Recolor or not to go after Recolor…that is the question." Shadow pondered to himself as he continued his staring contest with Mephiles. He quickly thought about it. "Screw it! I'm going to go kick his ass for being a recolor!"

Determined to follow through on the decision, Shadow skated after Mephiles who did some sort of gliding thing going backwards.

* * *

><p>Rouge jumped out of the space-time rift, the Green Chaos Emerald clattering onto the stone ground next to her. Standing up as the space-time rift disappeared, Rouge looked to see Soleanna again and smiled as she joked, "That sure beats getting a pair or red shoes, clicking our heels three times, and saying "There's no place like home", doesn't it Shadow?" Not getting a response of any sort, Rouge took a few stops around as she searched for the Ultimate Life Form. "Shadow? Shadow!"<p>

Still not getting any response or any sign of him, Rouge noticed the Green Chaos Emerald on the ground and bent down as she picked it up. Looking at it, she began to piece together what all these things meant. "Shadow…and he doesn't a Chaos Emerald anymore…oh crap. Shadow's stuck in the future!" she exclaimed and heard a ringing noise coming from her wrist.

Looking at her wrist, Rouge heard a GUN agent start, "Hello? Agent Rouge? We've been trying to contact you for a while already. Report your status immediately. Have you retrieved the Scepter of Darkness?"

Standing up, Rouge began, "Well, uh, umm-"

"Is there a problem?" the GUN agent questioned and Rouge felt like she was being backed into a corner.

"Well…Shadow is...well…I'll provide a full report shortly. Right now, I have a priority situation to deal with. I need to contact E-123 Omega immediately." Answered Rouge and ended the conversation before further questions could be asked.

* * *

><p>Omega marched to the where of the assigned meeting with Rouge would take place in Tropical Jungle and Rouge commented as she arrived, "This is a charming little place. Why are we meeting in a jungle?"<p>

"Because GUN said so." Omega bluntly answered as he turned to face Rouge and Rouge gave a look that she did have to agree with the location…somewhat.

"Alright then. Hi. Long time no see." Rouge greeted with a small wave.

Looking down at the female bat, Omega responded, "Rouge the Bat."

"Yeah, yeah. It's me. Alright, I'll make this short. To sum it up…Shadow's stuck in the future and can't get back to our time without a Chaos Emerald, so yeah…you see what I'm going at with this?" Rouge explained.

"Situation understood. What would you like me to do?" replied Omega.

"Take this and deliver it to Shadow," Rouge instructed as she held out the Green Chaos Emerald to him, "and make sure he gets it."

Taking the precious gem from her, a disk drive ejected from Omega's middle and he threw out a CD that Rouge barely managed to catch was "Omega's Party Mix" and he dropped the Chaos Emerald into the slot. The disk drive returned inside Omega and he informed, "System reactivation countdown initiated. Backup power source and spare magazines secured. Command program priority changed. New mission: Shadow Support. External access no longer permitted. Confirmed."

"I'm counting on you, so don't mess up or you're going to the junkyard…and Shadow's trapped in the future as well." Rouge finished with a small wave and Omega marched away to complete his new mission.

* * *

><p>Running until he slowed to a stop, Shadow searched around for the antagonist whose ass he was about to kick and he thought, "Where is he?" He looked up to see Mephiles standing on a stalagmite, relatively balanced. "Oh. How the Hell did he get up there?"<p>

Looking down at Shadow, Mephiles started, "So, decided to void your return ticket to the past and follow me now, did you?"

"So what if I'm stuck in the future with you? I've got my reasons." Shadow retorted. He pointed at his copycat. "Why are you here? Did you ruin this world?"

Mephiles answered, "The answer's yes and no."

Lowering his accusing finger, Shadow gave a WTF look and replied, "What the Hell kind of answer is that? It's a yes or no question!"

"Perhaps it's better to show you." Mephiles began and waved his hand, resulting in an advanced prison cell to appear and Shadow's eyes widened when he saw who was in the cell. "Yes, that's you."

"Geez, no kidding. How many black hedgehogs are there in the Sonic the Hedgehog series?" snapped Shadow, still staring at the scene. "Damn. I knew I was gonna get jail time for something eventually, but that just sucks. There's no room to move in there or anything."

"Silence. After the world was devastated by Iblis' flames, what do you think happened? A search for the guilty. Who did this you may ask?"

"I'm not gonna ask because you're gonna tell me anyway."

"Silence. Humanity wasn't just jealous of your power. They feared it."

"You mean my power to be kickass? Damn. I knew it was going to get me in trouble."

"Silence. They used this incident as an excuse to hunt you down. Come with me Shadow. Let us punish this foolish world of humanity. It is only fair to give back what was intended for you. You have every right to want justice."

Still looking at his future self in his prison, Shadow took a few moments to ponder what the right decision was and, after a short conversation with the small angel and devil on his shoulders, he looked back at Mephiles and responded, "That's absurd. Whatever it is you want to do, you can do it alone."

"You forgive humanity this folly then?" questioned Mephiles as he gestured to the future Shadow had in store if he did not join him. "You'll go to jail for them?"

"I determine my own destiny…and I gotta make sure they're around so I can get a second game from them." Shadow stated with his left hand in a fist, emphasizing his point as the Ultimate Life Form and his kickass skills, and Mephiles held his arms out. There was a bright flashing light and Shadow took a fighting stance as he saw Mephiles turned into some other form that was pretty…interesting looking. "That was kinda sweet, but I'm still gonna kick your ass…Now get your ass down here and fight like a man!"

* * *

><p>Mephiles slowly got up after the kick ass moves Shadow used as Mephiles and Shadow faced each other and Mephiles spread out his arms dramatically, causing a ball of large violet energy to fly at Shadow. The ball collided with Shadow and pushed him back into a stalagmite, temporarily stunning the Ultimate Life Form and causing him to see a small Sonic speeding around his head. Recovering from the attack that luckily resulted in Sonic to disappear, Shadow fell to the ground, landing so he narrowly avoided a face plant into the dirt that could have resulted in severely hurting his ego and reputation. Looking up at Mephiles, Shadow snarled, "Oh! That hurt! You've just earned yourself a double ass kicking for that!"<p>

"It's useless for you to fight me Shadow. I will keep beating you. Nothing can stop me!" Mephiles cackled when suddenly, a series of bullets passed between Shadow and Mephiles.

Looking at the direction the bullets came from, Mephiles and Shadow saw Omega pointing his weapon at them and Shadow exclaimed, "Omega! You're alive!"

Switching his right arm from a weapon to his hand, Omega responded, "Now is the designated time. I shall assist."

* * *

><p>Mephiles flew backwards in slow motion and bounced along the ground until finally stopping, Shadow and Omega watching as the antagonist slowly got up and stumbled around like he took too many hits to the head or he was drunk. Once he finally steadied himself, Mephiles held out his arms and a large purple ball of energy appeared before Mephiles jumped into it. "Mephiles! Crap! He's getting away!" Shadow shouted and he skated into the space-time rift as Omega followed him before the time-rift sealed.<p>

* * *

><p>Dropping out of a purple cloud that was Mephiles' version of a space-time rift, Shadow and Omega stood up as the cloud disappeared. Taking a few steps as he searched for his evil clone, Shadow commented with a seriously pissed off look, "Damn. Where'd he go? I didn't finish kicking his ass."<p>

"It appears Mephiles is no longer here. I will assist in pursuing him." Informed Omega and Shadow turned around to face the robot before nodding in approval and appreciation.

After all, two heads were better than one when it came to looking for someone whose ass needed to be kicked.

* * *

><p>Rouge walked towards Shadow and Omega as she waved at them and the pair turned to face the female treasure hunter and part-time government agent as she waved at them. "Hi. It seems like Eggman's machines are looking for you. What did you do this time?" Rouge began with crossed arms. "Really. What'd you do that you managed to tick people off?"<p>

"Nothing. I was stuck in the future Rouge, so it's impossible for me to have done something," Shadow responded with his eyes closed, "their target is probably Mephiles. You know, the guy who looks like me because he's a recolor of me."

Rouge rolled her eyes while Shadow opened his and Omega wondered, "What is Eggman up to? Who is Mephiles?"

"Screw this standing around here talking. I'm gonna ask him directly." Shadow declared and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait a sec! What-" started Rouge as she took a couple of steps to follow the onyx hedgehog and reached her hand out to him.

"Rouge. It's me. I can handle this alone," Shadow cut off as he stopped and turned to face the other two, "you keep track of Mephiles."

Watching Shadow as he resumed leaving and was completely gone, Rouge turned to Omega and remarked, "Hmph. He finally shows up again and then he leaves before even saying "Hello". Or thanking me for getting him out of the future. He can be such a dick at times. Well, it seems his little trip hasn't changed him." She activated her wrist communication which she had turned off so the telemarketers would stop harassing her. "This is Rouge. GUN HQ? Yes, pull all available data on an item called the Scepter of Darkness for me…it doesn't matter why or why I haven't given that report that I said I would, but I just need this data."

* * *

><p>There was an explosion in the roof of the train and Shadow dropped through it and landed on the ground as he commented, "Badass entrance through the ceiling."<p>

"Wouldn't the door have been easier?" Eggman remarked, his back turned to the Ultimate Life Form in his spinning chair.

"If the train wasn't moving…yes, but since the train was moving…my way was easier." Answered Shadow as he stood up and pointed at Eggman as the evil genius spun around a couple of times before he faced him.

"So, what do you want now?"

"Answer some of my questions. Easy as that. Who is Mephiles? And why are you trying to capture him?"

"Why should I? You insulted me earlier."

"What? What'd I do?"

"You called me a douche bag…and now I have to repair that hole in the roof because of you!"

"Cry me a river. Go complain to SEGA about it. I honestly don't care. Tell me about Mephiles the Shadow the Hedgehog Recolor now!"

Standing up as Shadow lowered his finger, Eggman turned his back to the onyx hedgehog as he did some weird form of pacing and replied, "If you want to know, you should go find him yourself."

"Then that kind of defeats the purpose of me coming here to ask you! Now stop with nonsense and tell me something useful!" Shadow snapped back, slightly annoyed from the chit chat.

"Oh, fine, but here's a hint…it's all linked to the Soleanna disaster 10 years ago." Replied Eggman.

"The Solaris Project." Shadow assumed.

"Indeed. When you capture Mephiles, you must bring him to me. Then I'll tell you the truth about Solaris." Eggman bargained as he once again faced Shadow and Shadow raised an eyebrow as Eggman sat down in his spinning chair and spun around a couple of times.

"Why the Hell would I do that? If I go through the effort of getting the guy…I'm gonna beat the crap out of him until I get what I want." Retorted Shadow and he quickly thought over the deal in his head and how the scenario would play out in his favor.

* * *

><p>Running down the tracks carrying Elise after rescuing her from Eggman again, Sonic wished this game would finally end. He was really starting to get sick of rescuing this Princess from Eggman. It was basically all he did this game. "I knew it…I knew you'd return! You had to! You're my hero!" Elise cried and she held him in the point of where his face was turning blue before she finally let go of him.<p>

Coughing to catch his breath again, Sonic mumbled, "Yeah. I kinda have no choice."

Seeing a teal light fly at them, Sonic jumped out of the way as the light hit the ground and set Elise down as he faced their attacker, a silver funny-looking hedgehog called, if he remembered correctly, was named Silver. Knowing this was not going to be pretty, Sonic sighed. He began, "You again. What do I have to do? Get a restraining order or something?"

"This time, there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Trigger must die! And that's all there is to it!" Silver retorted.

"Sonic…" Elise trailed off as Sonic moved her behind him defensively, obviously in a move to deal with Silver without her getting hurt.

"Why is everyone trying to kill me? First Eggman, then Shadow, and now you…again!" Sonic snapped and Silver clenched his teeth.

Silver jerked his hand and Sonic did a slow motion jump out of the way before somersaulting to his feet. A few minutes later, Sonic was surrounded in teal light and being choked by the Force and Elise, deciding not to help the cobalt hedgehog who kept saving her in any way, slowly backed away from the two hedgehogs. "Finally! I've been looking for you to kidnap you again! So, how was your little walk Princess?" she heard Eggman remark and turned to see the antagonist as the robot arm reached out and screamed as it snatched her up.

Looking in the direction of the scream, Sonic saw Elise in the robot's arm and take off. "Elise!" Sonic shouted. He looked at Silver. "Great! I have to save her again! Thanks a lot Silver!"

Silver clenched his teeth as Sonic made a rude gesture at him and the teal light around Sonic got tighter. "It's time to end this!" stated Silver and moved in to deliver an attack to complete his mission.

Silver jumped back as a black hedgehog dropped down in between him and the blue hedgehog and Sonic was gasping for breath as the attack that was suffocating him disappeared. The black hedgehog looked at him and Silver clenched his teeth from frustration about his mission being stopped again. "Who? Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way? Why did they recolor you?" He demanded, ready to take out this black hedgehog guy.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow responded as he stood up and crossed his arms with a badass look, "and don't ever confuse me with that recolor!"

Shadow turned around to see Sonic was up and recovered and Sonic thanked, "Aww, thanks Shadow. I might take back some of the trash I said about you."

"Sonic. Stay here. I need to kick your ass because I have to save you." Shadow ordered and Sonic scoffed.

"Hell no," retorted Sonic and he gave Shadow a thumbs up before racing after Eggman, "thanks again Bro."

"Damn. I'll get you next time." Shadow decided as he uncrossed his arms and turned to face Silver, both of them getting ready for a showdown of epic proportions.

* * *

><p>After their showdown, Shadow and Silver faced each other, both hedgehog breathing heavy and now using their looks to intimidate the other. Silver raised his fist with some sort of battle cry and moved towards Shadow, preparing to slam his fist into him. Whipping out the Green Chaos Emerald he managed to conveniently to get his hands on, Shadow held it up and began, "Check out this kickass move. Chaos Control!" Silver slowed down into slow motion before Shadow dashed behind him and delivered a kickass kick to the back of Silver's head and sending the psychic hedgehog to the ground. "Boom! You're down!"<p>

Time returned to normal and Silver spat out a mouthful of dirt before turning to face the onyx hedgehog who was giving a badass look to emphasize his move. "You…" Silver trailed off, unable to find an insult that did not involve swearing to throw at Shadow.

"Don't bother. With a Chaos Emerald's power, I control time and space." Shadow responded as he tossed the Green Chaos Emerald in the air and caught it.

"Really? That's cool!" commented Silver as he watched Shadow repeat throwing the Green Chaos Emerald in the air.

"Silence!" Shadow retorted. He caught the Green Chaos Emerald. "You can't break free noob."

"I won't give up! It all depends on me! Can't lose…Not when I'm so close! I won't be a noob!" Silver responded as he got to his feet and let out another short of battle cry thing as he took out the Blue Chaos Emerald and held it up.

Getting annoyed with the psychic hedgehog's noobness, Shadow moved towards Silver to perform the same move and started, "Chaos…"

Determined to prove he was not the noob Shadow was making him out to be, Silver moved towards Shadow and repeated, "Chaos…"

Slamming their arms hold the Chaos Emeralds against each other, Shadow and Silver chorused, "Control!"

Taking a moment to realize what they just done, the two jumped apart as a swirling blue space-time rift appeared. Looking at the space-time rift before looking at Silver, Shadow stated, "You…you induced Chaos Control."

"I won't let anyone get in my way! I'll change the past and save the world! I'll be a hero, not a noob!" replied Silver, clenching his fists to emphasize his point.

Shaking his head at Silver's noobness, Shadow turned away and told Silver, "Ugh, you're disgusting me with your noobness. Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future…" He looked back at Silver. "He's trying to eliminate the past. Anyone could see that you noob!"

"What? What are you talking about? And my name's Silver!"

"Ugh. Where did SEGA find an idiot like you?"

"Hey! I'm right here!" huffed Silver.

"Whatever. I don't care about your feelings. Therapy can sort that out for you. To discover what happened, it seems we must see what took place 10 years ago," Shadow explained as he took a couple of steps towards Silver and stopped, "follow me if you want the truth…and if you won't annoy me."

"Wait-" Silver began, but Shadow already jumped into the swirling blue space-time rift.

Conflicted about following the onyx hedgehog he just faced off against and that was insulting him, Silver jumped into the space-time rift, hoping he made the right decision.

* * *

><p>Dropping out of the space-time rift, Shadow and Silver landed on their feet and stood up as their method of time travel disappeared. Glancing around their surroundings, Shadow noticed Silver beside him and mumbled, "Damn. You followed me."<p>

Silver decided to ignore the remark and Shadow and Silver looked down the hall of the base. "Where are we?" Silver wondered and neither of them said anything.

Somewhere else in the Aquatic Base, two scientists and the King of Soleanna were in a lad with a device holding two components; a fireball like thing and some gooish smoke. "An electromagnetic pulse has just been generated. Injecting the decompression agent! No, the level's not dropping! A spatial meltdown is inevitable!" one of the scientists informed. "We'd like to point out that we said this wasn't a good idea!"

"My Lord, it's too late! We've got to take shelter!" the other scientist added.

Slamming his fists against a table in frustration, the King of Soleanna demanded, "Why Solaris? Why do you refuse to listen to my voice?" Suddenly, there was an unusual ticking noise which was usually a bad thing. "What is that mysterious ticking noise?"

"Father!" he heard a young girl cry and saw his daughter, the Princess of Soleanna, rush towards him.

"Elise. Why did today have to be "Take Your Daughter to a Secret Base Day"?" he responded. He realized what the ticking noise was. "Get down!"

Shielding Elise as a bright light filled the room, there was an echoing boom as a massive explosion occurred.

From their place in the base, Shadow and Silver heard and saw the explosion and looked at each other before rushing in the direction of the disaster. Silver questioned, "Shouldn't we be running AWAY from an explosion instead of running TOWARDS it? Or at least be faster?"

"Shut up noob." Responded Shadow.

Coming to a stop in the observation deck of the lab, Shadow and Silver looked down before looking at each other. After a quick round of Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock to decide who jumped down first, Shadow mumbled something as Silver's Spock vaporized his Rock and jumped down. Running up to one of the unconscious men, Shadow looked over him before shaking him relatively gently. "Why are you shaking him?" asked Silver as he saw the actions.

"To see if he's alive noob. I don't have a stick to poke him with, so this is the next thing I have to do noob." Shadow explained.

"Stop calling me noob!" snapped Silver.

"Shut up noob." Shadow retorted and Silver glared at the other hedgehog.

Doing the same to one of the other men, Silver looked at the device and told Shadow, "Shadow. I think you better get a fire extinguisher."

"Why?" replied Shadow.

"Because there's a huge fire ball in the middle of the room!" Silver answered. He thought about it harder as it crumbled up into fire. "Is that? That flame…it's Iblis!"

Silver stood up as Shadow got up and walked next to him and added as they saw the gooish like substance, "And the black shadow is the original Mephiles. You know, the guy you're listening to and my recolor."

"That's Mephiles?" Silver exclaimed. Iblis and Mephiles split up and began to race in different directions. "They're escaping! We have to get them!"

"Damn it. We'll have to split up. I'll pursue Mephiles." Instructed Shadow as he looked at Silver.

"OK. Then leave Iblis to me!" agreed Silver as he looked at Shadow.

Just as they started to leave after their targets, Shadow and Silver heard someone weakly call, "Wait." Turning around, they saw the King of Soleanna holding out an object they recognized as the Scepter of Darkness. "Seal it with this…"

Shadow rushed back to the King and Silver called, "Hurry!"

Taking the object, Shadow nodded before racing after Silver and stated, "Dibs the satanic glowstick thing!"

"What do I use then?"

"Figure it out yourself noob."

"I said stop calling me that!" Silver snapped.

"Shut up noob." Barked Shadow.

Watching the two take off, the King of Soleanna went back to an unconscious Elise.

* * *

><p>Finally, Mephiles came to a stop and Shadow took out the Green Chaos Emerald. Holding it up, he shouted, "Chaos Control!"<p>

"What?…Stop!" Mephiles responded as he flashed a bit and Shadow held out his arms, resulting in the Scepter of Darkness to float into the air and begin glow as it started to pull Mephiles into it like a vacuum. "Who…who are…you?"

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog...and don't forget it!" answered Shadow, only in a way he could to emphasize how awesome he was.

"Shadow…your face…your form…I will remember. Your death…Certain…You…will die!" Mephiles vowed as he continued to get sucked up into the Scepter of Darkness.

"Yeah, yeah. You're going back into your glow stick thingie." Shadow replied and wished that this sealing thing would speed up a bit because it was uncomfortable to hold out his arms like this.

Once Mephiles was fully inside, the Scepter of Darkness stopped glowing and fell to the ground, luckily not breaking and releasing him. Lowering his arms and ending down, Shadow picked up the object and looked thoughtfully, now explaining some of the highlights of the day.

* * *

><p>Shadow walked outside the Aquatic Base carrying the Scepter of Darkness, going to Silver who was holding an unconscious or sleeping Elise, preferably sleeping. Seeing the ebony hedgehog coming his direction, "Did you do it?"<p>

"Yes. Of course I did. Why else would I be out here if I didn't do it?" responded Shadow, a look on his face saying that it was a stupid question. "And you?"

"Yes. The "Flames" are properly sealed. It's done. I-" Silver answered and decided to finish with the bored look Shadow had on his face. Going over to a tree, Silver carefully set Elise down and Shadow looked at the Scepter of Darkness before taking a few steps and putting the object next to the young child. "Wait a minute? You're going to leave it behind?"

"Yes. I already know what becomes of it in the future…" replied Shadow as he stood up and took out the Green Chaos Emerald. "It's time to return."

"But-"

"Besides, I don't have to explain my actions to you."

"Well-"

"Silence. Let's go before you mess up and alter the future to be even worse noob." Shadow finished and Silver gave a small sigh.

Knowing there was no point in arguing with him, Silver agreed, "Yes…Of course…" Once he was certain Shadow was not paying attention to him, he muttered, "Prick."

Standing up, Silver took out the Blue Chaos Emerald and both hedgehogs held up the Chaos Emeralds as they shouted, "Chaos Control!"

Like the other times, a small white light floated out of the Chaos Emeralds and eventually turned into a swirling blue space-time rift. Having spent enough time with Silver, Shadow quickly jumped into the method of time travel and Silver turned around and saw Elise comfortably shift in her sleep before walking backwards and jumping into the space-time rift before it disappeared.

* * *

><p>Dropping out of the space-time rift in the city, Shadow heard a female voice he recognized as Rouge behind him comment, "You're back sooner than I expected…at least you weren't stuck somewhere this time." Shadow turned around to look at her as she waved at him before she pointed behind them. "Omega is still in pursuit of Mephiles. So, where's the kid?"<p>

Giving a slightly confused look as Rouge lowered her hand, Shadow questioned, "What kid?"

"Uh, not important. What did you find 10 years ago?" asked Rouge and Shadow started to walk away from her.

"Some dumbass noob, but he's not important. I need you to access GUN'S database. Specifically, find out what materials the Scepter of Darkness was made from." Instructed Shadow as he stopped.

"Sure I can do it. But you haven't answered my question yet. What'd you find-" started Rouge.

Annoyed with her many questions about what he did, Shadow turned around and told her with a tone in his voice that he was really starting to get pissed off with the whole situation, "I found the means to seal Mephiles. I'm having a lousy day, so from this point on…don't question what I say and just do it!"

"Prick." Rouge muttered with a scoff and Shadow stormed away from her, leaving Rouge to slightly chase after him, holding her hand out to grab him.

* * *

><p>Omega was on a beach near Wave Ocean as he fired bullets at Mephiles repeatedly, the antagonist somehow collecting rings since he would not die. After a few more hits, Mephiles laughed, "Oh, this is only too perfect. This only proves you were created to stop Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form." Omega stopped firing at him. "Don't tell me you didn't know. You may have been programmed by humanity, but what you did to Shadow in the future, that was your…"<p>

Unable to show his emotions, Omega's hands turned into machine guns and he blew Mephiles away with a rat-a-tat-tat until Mephiles fell to the ground, cackling the whole time as he faded away in a puff of smoke. "What just happened? What was Shadow's Recolor talking about?" Rouge questioned as her and Shadow came up to him and Omega turned to face them as his arms returned to normal.

"Shadow. The one that defeats and seals you in the future…is me." Omega confessed and Shadow uncrossed his arms and, even though he did not really show it, was stunned and hurt by this statement.

"It's…it's so unfair! Shadow's always here to defend the world! Despite that…" Rouge trailed off, remembering some of the things Shadow done, but regardless, was not worth being sealed away for while Shadow said nothing, the news still sinking in.

"Eventually, when something, or someone is seen as too powerful…It is seen as a threat, and then the world becomes its enemy." Omega explained and reached out to Shadow who was turned away from him.

Not used to having all these different emotions coming at once, especially on a day like this, Shadow started to walk away, hoping to clear his mind. "Shadow…Even if you believe everyone in the world will be against you…know that I'll always remain by your side. Remember that…" Rouge told him and Shadow stopped walking as he turned to face the treasure hunting bat who turned away from him.

"I will." Shadow responded and resumed walking away. He quickly rethought the conversation. "Damn. That was the moment the Shadouge shippers were waiting for."

"Yes! Now to start writing Shadouge fan fiction and drawing fan art!" the Shadouge Shippers cheered and rushed off to do either option.

* * *

><p>After Shadow was finished pondering what the meaning of his life was, Team Dark reunited on the edge of Dusty Desert. Pointing at some ruins in the distance, "Mephiles appears to have headed for those ruins. He's probably looking for the Chaos Emerald that's supposed to be there. It's the only logical thing. After all, isn't everyone looking for them?"<p>

"Silence Rouge. Your old lady voice annoys me," Shadow replied and Rouge glared at him with a scoff, "there's no doubt in my mind. His movement shows he's seeking any Chaos Emerald he can find. Supposedly, he needs one in order to join with Iblis again. Well, actually, he'd probably need all seven, but I'm going after him to finish kicking his ass."

"I will seal him before that." Omega declared and Shadow turned to face the robot.

"Oh, no you're not. You can do that after I'm through with him." Informed Shadow and took off before another word could be said.

Omega and Rouge took off after him, knowing that when Shadow set his mind to something, he would not quit until he accomplished it…especially when it came to kicking someone's ass.

* * *

><p>Inside the ruins, Rouge flew in, Omega flew in with boosters and Shadow skated in, all three coming to a stop or landing as they Mephiles hovering in the air above an altar, his back turned to them in a theatrical way. "Mephiles!" Shadow shouted and the antagonist slowly turned to face them and the three of them saw the Yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand.<p>

"Oh, it took all of you long enough to get here. I was expecting you sooner. As you must know, you're already too late. But there's still time for you to change your mind. Join me, Shadow. Let us teach this world a lesson and rewrite the future. Let us show-" Mephiles started, using hand gestures to make his words more dramatic and impacting.

"You know, I think I've made it pretty clear, but don't try to deceive me." Shadow retorted, making sure Mephiles knew that he was serious.

Frozen with his arms in the air, Mephiles replied with shock, "What?"

"You have no desire for revenge. You only crave destruction. Your only lust is to fuel Iblis until there is nothing left of time itself. And if you try to ask me again…I will kick your Recolor ass! Now get your ass down here and fight like a man!" Shadow continued, first of all pointing for the first half of his statement and the second half with his hand in a fist.

"It's a pity, Shadow the Hedgehog. Truly a shame that you wish to go against me! You-" Mephiles began.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it already. It's time for you to get a serious ass kicking Recolor!" Shadow countered and the Yellow Chaos Emerald floated above Mephiles.

Some sort of wave came at Team Dark and they went backwards in their own ways, still steady on their feet. Slowly, the ground became covered with some sort of goo stuff. "Crap! What's that stuff on the ground?" exclaimed Shadow, but did not waste time thinking about it as he got ready to have a face off with Mephiles.

* * *

><p>After his showdown with Mephiles he successfully won, Shadow took out the new Scepter of Darkness and took a few steps towards Mephiles as the main antagonist of his part of the game began to melt as he cried, "I'm melting! I'm melting!"<p>

"Shut up and stop ripping off from the Wizard of Oz Recolor. You're going back into your glowstick thing." Shadow replied as he held up the object needed for the situation.

Spreading his arms apart, the Scepter of Darkness floated into the air and began glow as it started to suck Mephiles up. Once Mephiles was sealed up, Shadow gave a confused look when it did not clatter onto the ground. "What in the Hell? Did I get the cheap rip off version?" Shadow wondered as the Scepter of Darkness glowed brightly before going boom in a bright light. "Oh crap…that isn't good."

Uncovering her turquoise eyes, Rouge saw the Scepter completely disappeared and exclaimed, "It's destroyed!"

"Geez, you don't say." Shadow retorted sarcastically

"Shut up Shadow." Rouge snapped and a black cloudish goo thing appeared where the Scepter of Darkness exploded.

Seeing Mephiles reappear, his head spinning counterclockwise until stopping as the rest of his body did the same, Shadow commented, "That is kinda disturbing."

"Wuhahahahaha! You dim-witted fool! The "I" of now absorbed your power through your shadow in the past. What may have worked 10 years ago, no longer does!" Mephiles cackled and created a sonic wave thing and threw it at Team Dark.

It took a couple of minutes to sink in, but eventually the three members of the team flew backwards and landed on their back or stomach while Mephiles floated down to the ground onto his what he had for legs. While the three anti-heroes recovered, the Green and Yellow Chaos Emeralds did repeated figure eights over Mephiles' head and Team Dark was surrounded by several copies of Mephiles and Shadow groaned, "Oh great. More copies of the Recolor."

"You must realize now that you cannot hope to stop me with your limited power." Mephiles stated, putting a lot of emphasize on the word "limited".

Shadow stood up at this point, looking seriously pissed off by the statement that crossed the line. Sensing Shadow had reached his snapping point, Omega and Rouge quickly got up. "So you say…" replied Shadow, the tone in his voice proving what Omega and Rouge figured.

Clearly, Mephiles did not take these signs seriously and Omega and Rouge dashed behind Shadow as Mephiles continued, "It's futile. The world will betray you. Why fight at all? Why risk your life for those who will persecute you later?"

"If the world chooses to become my enemy…" Shadow began as he took the inhibitor ring off his left wrist and it clattered onto the ground. He took off the inhibitor ring on his right wrist and it clattered onto the ground next to its match. "I will fight like I always have! And I will kick their ass!"

Taking a fighting stance, a huge wave of gold energy burst out from Shadow and Shadow skated through the copies surrounded by a gold bubble thing and Omega and Rouge close behind. The copies started to fly every direction, but did not figure it would be a good idea to get out of the way and Shadow kept cruising through. "Holy crap this was friggen sweet. Why couldn't I do that in this game?" Shadow remarked and continued to eliminate all the copies.

* * *

><p>Okay, well that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Please review!


	3. Silver's Episode

Holy cheese and crackers! I finally updated this story! Miracles do happen!

Okay, so I don't own anything mentioned in the story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>In Crisis City, roughly 200 years in the future, a lone ivory hedgehog surrounded by a teal light floated through the ruined and occasionally flaming skyscrapers, looking at all the damage that could not collect money from a lack of insurance. "My name's Silver…and this is my story. This world was devastated before I was born. A harsh, bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point…to the flames." He began to no one in particular. He stopped as a massive flame shot up in front of him and, in a showoff sort of way, created a teal light that extinguished the flame. "These flames. They burn away at my world, destroying everything in their path. They come from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat. The Flames of Disaster known as Iblis…"<p>

"Silver!" he heard a female voice called and turned to see a lavender cat rushing towards him before skidding to a stop on the edge of the ruins.

"Blaze! What's wrong?" asked Silver.

"What do you think is wrong?" replied Blaze. She pointed behind her. "He's appeared again."

"Man, doesn't that guy ever take a break?" Silver responded as she lowered her finger and he gave a determined look before taking off in the direction Blaze pointed in.

"Or you can, you know, not pick me up and we can go together!" called Blaze as she took a running start and began to jump off different structures as she followed the psychic hedgehog.

* * *

><p>Running on a ruined street without any tripping, Blaze and Silver skidded to a stop at the edge of a lava pool, narrowly avoiding falling in as Iblis rose out of the pool and roared. Shielding their eyes as flames rose up in front of them, Blaze and Silver uncovered their eyes and Silver snapped, "Come on you monster! Let's get this freakin' over with!"<p>

* * *

><p>Watching as Iblis sank back into the lava, Blaze had her arms crossed as she remarked, "Looks like we stopped it for now."<p>

"But it'll just rise up from its ashes again." Silver started as he slammed his fist against a stone wall and instantly regretted it as pain surged through. He shook his arm until it regained feeling and placed it on the wall before leaning his head on it. "What's the point of all this? It'll never end! You know, I'd just like five minutes where I'm not fighting some fire monster thing. That's all I want! Five flippin' minutes!"

Looking at Silver, Blaze responded, "Calm down Silver. Don't be so whiny. It'll give you a bad image."

"Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis so we can be done with this fighting this fire monster crap and we can take on something else?" retorted Silver and Blaze turned away from him.

After a few moments, they heard someone begin, "By knowing the truth, of course." Blaze and Silver looked up behind them and the duo saw a suspicious looking hedgehog standing above them, waving his hands for emphasis as he continued to speak without a mouth. "Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin-"

"Uh, excuse me suspicious looking potential villain guy that seems to be talking without a mouth. Do you have a point through all these metaphors and comparisons?" interrupted Silver.

"Silence. You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe." The stranger continued.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Is that really the answer to our problem? Tell me, do you know who it is?" Silver replied as he pointed at the stranger and the figure looked at him as though Silver was questioning his methods with his lizard-like eyes.

* * *

><p>Following the guy that they never got the name of, but guessed it was Mephiles, Blaze, Mephiles, and Silver came into a room with a computer that looked almost brand new as Mephiles began, "To fix this present timeline, you need to change the past."<p>

Stopping, Blaze and Silver gave looks that said that this guy was crazy for coco puffs with that idea and Silver broke the silence as he pointed out, "But, that's impossible! Did you really think this through?"

"Silence. With my help, you can, because I have the power to travel through time!" explained Mephiles.

Silver started with wide eyes, "No way! That is so cool! That-"

"Silence. In order to change the past…You must eliminate the individual who awakened Iblis…The Iblis Trigger." Mephiles continued.

"If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?" Silver questioned and Mephiles nodded to answer his question. "But, can't I go to jail for killing him?"

"Silence. It is irrelevant," Mephiles responded and turned to face Blaze and Silver, "the Day of Disaster…Here are my records of this event. This is when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world."

Mephiles typed something into the computer and Blaze and Silver looked at the screen as several different pop ups appeared. Both of them said nothing and Mephiles faced them as he took out the Purple Chaos Emerald. "And you have this person to blame." Mephiles continued and held it out to Silver, who took it.

Although the other two did not see it, an image of a cobalt hedgehog surrounded by flames appeared, giving a slightly maniacal look. Silver proclaimed, "I see it! So, that blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger? He does look the part for it."

"Blue hedgehog…" Blaze repeated, knowing she did have an experience with a blue hedgehog at one point, but did not remember any details that could help in the situation and Silver handed the Purple Chaos Emerald back.

"Yes. A blue hedgehog. I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive." Mephiles finished as he turned away and created a ball of violet energy before turning back to the other two and holding out his hands, resulting in the energy to surround the three of them and when the energy faded away, the trio had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Dropping out of some sort of swirling purple object in Tropical Jungle, Silver landed on the ground as it disappeared. Looking around, he picked up a blade of grass and questioned, "Wow. What is this stuff? Can it be what I think it is?" He was half tempted to nibble it to confirm what it was, but went against it. "This has to be grass."<p>

Tossing the grass away, he looked around and went into Panic Mode as his situation became more realistic. "Where am I? What was that thing?" he asked. He looked to see neither Blaze or Mephiles near him and ran around in circles. "Blaze? Blaze! I guess we all got separated."

Taking a few minutes to stop moving, calm down, and regain his composure, Silver felt like someone kicked him in the jewels from not having his closest friend to guide him. Soon, the feeling was gone after he had a quick "What Would Blaze Tell Him To Do" conversation, which roughly ended with Blaze telling him to quit moaning and buck up. Finally calming down, he spun around as he looked at his surroundings, able to identify objects which he was taught about as a young hedgehog. "This is so unbelievable. I mean, there are trees and flowers and everything." He remarked. He then remembered why he made the trip and if he did not succeed, everything was going to be torched and he made his hand into a fist. "Now, I must fight for the future!"

Running in a random direction, Silver narrowly avoided injuring himself as he nearly ran into a tree.

* * *

><p>On a beach near Wave Ocean, Blaze took a couple of steps as she looked around. Stopping as she put her hands on her hips and looking at some random homes, she commented, "So, this is the past…I hope Silver is OK. He's pretty insecure when he's alone…especially in unknown places." She bowed her head slightly. "The Iblis Trigger…Blue Hedgehog…why do I know a blue hedgehog from somewhere?"<p>

After a few minutes, she looked up with a determined look and began to search for both Silver and the reason that they came here in the first place.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime when Silver finally saw the Iblis Trigger in person. Ignoring the fact the guy he was supposed to obliterate rescued the Princess of Soleanna from some fat guy with a huge mustache, he decided that the Iblis Trigger let the guy nab the Princess in the end as part of his elaborate scheme to destroy the world. Raising his right hand into a fist, Silver dramatically remarked to no one in particular, "I've finally found him…the Iblis Trigger!"<p>

Jumping off his perch, Silver landed and thought about how he got to this moment. After asking countless people if they saw the Iblis Trigger, only to have them look at him like he was a nut job and give him some phone numbers to psychiatrists and even a mental hospital, his perseverance paid off. Caught up in his day dream of getting presented with endless awards, trophies, and other tokens of gratitude for his heroism, Silver failed to hear a girly voice cry, "Finally! There you are! Now I've got you Sonic!"

Snapping out of his daydream as a pink hedgehog tackled him into a hug, Silver went into a slight panic as he felt his personal bubble was being invaded and exclaimed, "Hey! What the Hell is this?" The hug got tighter and he tried harder to break free. "Holy crap! Are all people in the past this clingy? Or can I press charges for this or something?"

"Oh, you silly Billy! It's about time I finally caught you again!" the pink hedgehog responded. She opened her eyes and saw Silver. "Hey! You're not Sonic! Not this again! Umm…I'm sorry!"

"Hey! What the heck is going on?" Silver continued as the girl let him go and slapped him away from her, nearly causing him to go head first off the building. "You just don't go and slap someone after you assault them like that!"

"Well, excuse me! You got in the way of Love!" she retorted and Silver was half tempted to give her the phone numbers he got.

Looking in the direction of his target, Silver began, "Ah, I'm… Hey, where'd he go?" He searched to make sure his eyes were not paying tricks on him that somehow made him lose the Iblis Trigger. "Damn it! He must have run off!"

"I'm sorry. Did you miss someone because of me?" she apologized and Silver decided to hold his tongue with one of the responses he had in mind. "Cause I am sorry."

Shaking his head as he thought of his new plan, Silver replied, "Ah…it's okay, I'm sure the guy I'm looking for is still on the island. I'm sure I can still find him. I mean, it is an island. There's not too many ways off it."

"Well then, I'll help you!" the girl cheerfully declared as she grabbed her hand. "It'll be fun!"

"What? How is searching for someone who intends to destroy the world fun?" Silver questioned as he gave a surprised look from the sudden mood swing this girl had.

"Two heads are better than one when looking for someone!" continued Amy. "It always is-"

Feeling slightly pressured in the situation, Silver interrupted, "Hey, just wait a second! This is a lot for me to take in-"

"Oh, stop being so whiny. What's your name?" the pink hedgehog cut off.

Sighing at how this conversation was going, Silver hung his head low as he answered, "Silver."

"Silver? That's a nice name." the pink hedgehog replied. Obviously, she failed to realize that was not the sort of response Silver wanted when someone heard his name. "I'm Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you!"

"Ah…Hey, wait!" exclaimed Silver and he was completely helpless as Amy dragged him away. "This isn't what I had in mind!"

* * *

><p>Wandering behind Amy through Dusty Desert, Silver learned to tune out her ramblings about this Sonic guy as she hunted him down. "Hmm…I sense Sonic's presence here. Call it my girlish intuition," Amy remarked and Silver raised an eyebrow, "I've learned how to track him."<p>

Stopping as he shook his head and put his hands on his waist, Silver held back a comment that roughly said her "girlish intuition" must clearly be out of whack if it led them from the city to a desert. "What am I doing? I mean, I don't know why I'm following you. I hardly know anything about you...and I've got a pretty big issue to deal with." He remarked to no one in particular.

Stopping as she heard him, Amy turned to face him and apologized, "Sorry. As soon as I find Sonic, I'll help you find who you're looking for Silver, but my issue is bigger than yours."

"I really doubt it." Replied Silver. He scratched the back of his head as he looked around until he stared at the sky and stopped scratching his head. "This looks so beautiful."

"What? You mean this desert? It's just full of sand." Amy responded. She kicked some of the grainy substance to prove her point. "Just sand, sand, and more sand."

"Everything is so great here, isn't it? The sky is gorgeous, and everyone's happy…" explained Silver. "It isn't like this where I came from."

"Where did you come from?" Amy questioned. "Cause it sounds like an awful place."

Choosing not to disclose this or any other information about his mission or himself since she seemed like one of those girls who would guilt you out of doing something, Silver faced her and declared, "Let's go. I'll help you find who you're looking for. The sooner you find who you're looking for, the sooner I find the guy I'm looking for, the sooner I can take him out, and the sooner I can save the world."

Amy nodded and Silver led the way as the pair of hedgehogs raced away.

* * *

><p>Strolling down a street in Soleanna behind Amy, Silver listened to her continue her rant about this Sonic guy and she commented, "I can't believe we haven't located Sonic yet. Gee, I wonder where he went. He must've gotten REALLY good at hiding from me."<p>

"Uh huh, yeah, no kidding." Silver replied, not really paying attention to what she was saying after losing all his energy from before.

"I'll find him. I always do." Amy concluded and while she continued to search with a fake pair of binoculars, Silver noticed something and gasped as he realized what he saw.

Walking through a street in Soleanna, a blue hedgehog stopped the Princess of Soleanna and picked her up as they jumped out of the way of a teal blast, the Princess screaming until the cobalt hedgehog put her down. "Finally! I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger!" The pair heard Silver begin and they saw Silver drop down from the sky like he was almighty or something. He pointed at the blue hedgehog accusingly. "Your actions will condemn us all!"

"Oh great. They added another hedgehog to the series…and a REALLY funny looking one." The blue hedgehog muttered, loud enough to make sure Silver heard him and the cobalt hedgehog shielded the Princess behind him. "Who are you?"

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" Silver snapped. He raised his hand in a way that proved he wanted to go for a couple of rounds. "My name is Silver. For the future of the world, I will destroy you!"

"Geez, isn't that kinda harsh? I mean, killing me because I insulted you is…ah, forget it. Let's settle this hedgehog-to-hedgehog." Retorted the blue hedgehog and continued to shield the Princess while she just covered her mouth in shock. "FYI. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm going to kick. Your. Ass!"

* * *

><p>Bending down to look at the cobalt hedgehog that he took down and was also on his hands and knees, Silver remarked, "Hmph! Is this a joke? How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world?" He quickly looked around for Ashton Kutcher to pop out and say "You've been Punk'd!" before looking back at Sonic. "Seriously."<p>

Neither of the hedgehogs or Elise noticed two robotic arms coming up from behind Elise. Still recovering from the attack, Sonic replied, "What do you…mean? And what's your problem? You just don't go attack random people for no reason."

"It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed!" Silver answered as he stood up.

"Uh, it kinda does matter because you're trying to kill me!" snapped Sonic and Silver prepared to finish the job when they both heard Elise scream. They looked to see the Princess of Soleanna being grasped tightly in a robotic arm and the pod flying away. "Elise? Wait!"

Sonic got up and started to race after the pod and Silver jerked his hand, causing a teal light to appear and make Sonic eat tarmac as he hit the ground. "Hey! Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Silver sneered.

"Hey! I was just going to rescue the Princess-" Sonic protested, still on the ground with his back turned to Silver.

"Yeah, right." Scoffed Silver.

"Seriously? What's your problem?" Sonic snarled, now on his hands and knees.

" It's time I finally put an end to this!" Silver declared and, once again, raised his hand to finish the job.

"Stop!" they both heard a familiar girly voice cry and Amy rushed in between the two hedgehogs, shielding the guy from him.

"What the…Amy?" responded Silver. He still had his hand raised to finish off Sonic, but did not move. "Get out of my way Amy! This is my mission!"

"Absolutely not!" snapped Amy, ready to defend her idol and leaving Silver conflicted at what to do.

"Thanks Amy. I appreciate it. You finally managed to prove that you're more than an obsessive stalker." Sonic thanked as he got to his feet and took off.

Ignoring the last sentence in the statement, Amy told him, "Leave it to me. Nobody's gonna take out my man."

Not paying attention to her response, Sonic just focused on running in the direction Elise was being held hostage by the robot.

* * *

><p>Still holding her arms like she was shielding the love of her life, Amy interrogated Silver with extreme hostility in a way that her Piko Piko Hammer could never hurt, "The person you were looking for was Sonic? Were you planning to kill him? I would've never helped you!"<p>

Taken aback by this statement, Silver turned away and protested, "I've got no choice here! He's responsible for destroying my world. I-"

"That's crazy! Sonic would never do that! Sonic's not that sort of guy! He's a hero!" Amy retorted as she lowered her arms and Silver felt his conscious was trying to get in a word or two.

"But it's true! In the near future, his actions will cause the devastation of my world! So I must…otherwise the world-" began Silver as he turned back to face her.

"No, I don't believe it! Even if that was true, if I had to choose between the world and Sonic, I would choose Sonic!" Amy firmly declared. "So screw you jerk!"

"Yes! That's the line to prove that Amy and Sonic are destined to be together!" Sonamy Shippers cheered and began to do things to support their pairing.

Before he could make a heartless remark and point out that if there was no world, there would be no Sonic, Amy took off and Silver was left alone to think about his actions and his conscious to tell him off about what his mission meant.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a deck on the beach, Silver looked out at the ocean, his hands in his lap and deep in thought. "Finally I found you. So, this is where you are. I've been looking for you." He heard a female voice start and Silver turned around to see Blaze walk up to him before he turned back to the ocean. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I've been sitting here thinking, hoping I'd have some sort of epiphany." Silver answered, still staring at the water.

"And?"

"Well, uh, Blaze…To kill someone to save the world…Is that really the right thing to do? Isn't there another way to save the world without killing someone?"

"Uh, how do I say this without making you take this the wrong way? You're so naïve! Whether it's right or wrong, I can't really say…But what I do know is, if we don't take this chance, the future will remain exactly as it is." responded Blaze as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I know, but I can go to jail and have it bothering me for the rest of my life, and well, never mind," Silver replied as he stood up and nodded, "since he's after Dr. Eggman, let's sneak into Eggman's base. Maybe we'll learn something new."

* * *

><p>Running through the base in White Acropolis, Blaze and Silver stopped and looked around to see it was deader than a door knob. "Whoa. This place is empty. Looks like we've arrived a little too late." Commented Silver.<p>

"Geez, no kidding. There's no one here." Blaze replied sarcastically and Silver shot a dirty look at her.

"There's no need to be a smart mouth." Silver snapped back. The ground began to shake as they heard the sound of something huge coming in their direction and Blaze and Silver looked around until they saw what it was. "What? Oh no!"

* * *

><p>Defeating Egg-Genesis, Silver noticed something blue glimmering in the snow, which he was starting to hate due to the fact it was too cold. Kneeling down as he reached for it, he noticed it was a fair-sized rock that could be sold on eBay for A LOT of rings and questioned, "Whoa. What is this?"<p>

"You dummy. You don't know what that is?" Blaze responded as she walked up to him with a somewhat surprised look. Silver looked at her as he stood up and he gave a confused look. "OK, whatever. That's a Chaos Emerald. It's said this gem can transform your thoughts into power. Collect seven, and a miracle's supposed to happen. Keep it as a lucky charm."

Looking at the valuable gem as Blaze walked away from him, he echoed, "It transforms your thoughts into power…" He raced after Blaze before she got too far away. "I better not lose it!"

* * *

><p>Amy crept through a building, unsure of how she got into where she was. "Hmm…I've been trying to find Sonic but now I think I'm in trouble. It looks like I got into jail." Amy told herself. "Well, I've got three explanations on how I got here. One, my "girlish intuition" is off. Two, Sonic got himself into jail and I need to rescue him. And three, maybe Sonic got a restraining order and I violated it."<p>

She hid along a wall to see if she could get an answer to her question. Looking around it, she saw robots in the hallway a little ways down and obviously would not help her. "Maybe I should just walk away real quietly before they spot me." She decided.

Getting away from the wall, she turned to follow her decision and nearly walked into a door as it swung open and some girl rushed out of it, almost colliding with Amy. There was a slight awkward moment as they looked at each other and the moment was interrupted by a PA announcement of, "Prisoner has escaped from Cell Block C-17. All patrolling guards begin searching immediately."

Knowing that if this girl got caught, she would get caught as well with no way of getting Sonic to come rescue her, Amy grabbed the girl's hand and instructed as she started to drag her away, "This way!"

"Oh, OK!" the girl agreed and began to move her legs, resulting in Amy not having to pull her as hard.

* * *

><p>Amy and the other girl strolled down a street in the city after Amy smashed several robots and the girl just doing nothing to help, the girl thanked as they both stopped, "Thank you so much for rescuing me. I am so grateful."<p>

Deciding not to respond the way she wanted to for the girl disrupting her search for the love of her life, Amy jumped in front of the girl and introduced, "I'm Amy. Amy Rose. What's your name?"

"My name is Elise." Elise replied and Amy quickly looked over the girl whom she thought needed to take some fashion advice for choosing orange leggings that made it look like she had a pair of carrots for legs.

"Elise…Wait, you're not Elise, the Princess of Soleanna, are you? I bet someone's already on their way to rescue you!" responded Amy. She then quietly whispered to herself, "Then it would've saved me a lot of trouble and not taking time away from Sonic Searching."

"Uh, yes, but someone I know said to me…. "Nothing starts until you take action". So I decided to heed his advice and do something other than-"

"Hmm…You wouldn't happen to have some feelings for this person, would you? You know, like a huge crush on him that you'd be super dramatic for him to come rescue you?"

"What? No! Of course not! It's pretty complicated with him being a-"

"It's OK. Love changes everything. It feels like every little moment in your life is huge! Doesn't it? Which I know from personal experience." Amy ranted as she circled Elise, looking at the city as she spread her arms apart. She looked back at Elise, now clearly interested in what this girl had to say. "So, what does this guy look like? If he's like my man, he's absolutely drop dead handsome. Have you already been on a date with him?"

"Well, no…I really haven't…" Elise trailed off as she looked away from Amy. Then she muttered, "Unless having to rescue me multiple times counts as a date."

"A one-way love? That's so cute. Come on, there's no need to be shy. Look, you're a princess and you're super cute. Well, not as super cute as me, but still super cute. That guy's the lucky one…if he thinks so." Amy told her as she looked away before both girls looked at each other. She grabbed Elise's hands. "I also have someone that I'm pursuing too. Just taking a little longer than I hoped, but it will happen. I wish us both luck!"

They both laughed like they were the best of friends, not knowing at what their love lives would be if they found out who they both were after.

* * *

><p>Going up to the castle after Amy escorted her here, using a giant hammer while ranting about the love of her life, Elise stopped as she heard a loud echoing sneeze and a swarm of robots dropped around her in a circle. "Curse that sneeze! It wrecked my plan for being sneaky!" she heard Eggman huff. "It's just like Sonic wrecking my plans!"<p>

Turning in the direction of the words, the Princess of Soleanna saw the man who only seemed to kidnap her in the giant floating pod. "Oh great! It's you to capture me again!" Elise complained. Then she thought, "Oh, but if he does...Sonic's gonna come rescue me again!"

"Well, I do have a name, but that doesn't matter. It's time to get back to business." Replied Eggman. A swarm of robots pointed weapons at her. "Finally, I've been waiting so patiently for you to return, Princess."

Seeing she was surrounded with no chance of escape that she was capable of by herself, Elise just sighed as the sense of déjà vu hit her.

* * *

><p>Managing to find their way out of the base in White Acropolis back to the city, Blaze and Silver walked down the streets and stopped as they saw Mephiles with his side facing them. Going up to the mouthless being that ditched them after sending them on this mission, Silver started, "There you are! We've been looking for you and-"<p>

"Silence. Why isn't the Iblis Trigger dead?" Mephiles cut off.

"Well, I got a couple of questions and-"

"Silence. Like what?"

"Mephiles…Tell me. Who is the Iblis Trigger? Why does he want to destroy the world? I mean-"

"Silence. Why does that matter to you? He wants to destroy the world. What else do you need?"

"Well, I'm kinda gonna kill a guy and I-" continued Silver.

"Silence. Unless you complete your task, your future will remain the same…forever." Mephiles replied as he pointed at Silver. He looked at Blaze and Silver as he lowered his hand and gestured at the city. "He's currently at the terminal station. It's now or never if you want this."

He walked away from them as Blaze and Silver heard some muttering along the lines of he might as well as deal with the Iblis Trigger himself, but the pair chose to ignore it as they looked at each other before running off to continue their mission.

* * *

><p>Running down the tracks carrying Elise after rescuing her from Eggman again, Sonic wished this game would finally end. He was really starting to get sick of rescuing this Princess from Eggman. It was basically all he did this game. "I knew it…I knew you'd return! You had to! You're my hero!" Elise cried and she held him in the point of where his face was turning blue before she finally let go of him.<p>

Coughing to catch his breath again, Sonic mumbled, "Yeah. I kinda have no choice."

Seeing a teal light fly at them, Sonic jumped out of the way as the light hit the ground and set Elise down as he faced their attacker, a silver funny-looking hedgehog called, if he remembered correctly, was named Silver. Knowing this was not going to be pretty, Sonic sighed. He began, "You again. What do I have to do? Get a restraining order or something?"

"This time, there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Trigger must die! And that's all there is to it!" Silver retorted.

"Sonic…" Elise trailed off as Sonic moved her behind him defensively, obviously in a move to deal with Silver without her getting hurt.

"Why is everyone trying to kill me? First Eggman, then Shadow, and now you…again!" Sonic snapped and Silver clenched his teeth.

Silver jerked his hand and Sonic did a slow motion jump out of the way before somersaulting to his feet. A few minutes later, Sonic was surrounded in teal light and being choked by the Force and Elise, deciding not to help the cobalt hedgehog who kept saving her in any way, slowly backed away from the two hedgehogs. "Finally! I've been looking for you to kidnap you again! So, how was your little walk Princess?" she heard Eggman remark and turned to see the antagonist as the robot arm reached out and screamed as it snatched her up.

Looking in the direction of the scream, Sonic saw Elise in the robot's arm and take off. "Elise!" Sonic shouted. He looked at Silver. "Great! I have to save her again! Thanks a lot Silver!"

Silver clenched his teeth as Sonic made a rude gesture at him and the teal light around Sonic got tighter. "It's time to end this!" stated Silver and moved in to deliver an attack to complete his mission.

Silver jumped back as a black hedgehog dropped down in between him and the blue hedgehog and Sonic was gasping for breath as the attack that was suffocating him disappeared. The black hedgehog looked at him and Silver clenched his teeth from frustration about his mission being stopped again. "Who? Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way? Why did they recolor you?" He demanded, ready to take out this black hedgehog guy.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow responded as he stood up and crossed his arms with a badass look, "and don't ever confuse me with that recolor!"

Shadow turned around to see Sonic was up and recovered and Sonic thanked, "Aww, thanks Shadow. I might take back some of the trash I said about you."

"Sonic. Stay here. I need to kick your ass because I have to save you." Shadow ordered and Sonic scoffed.

"Hell no," retorted Sonic and he gave Shadow a thumbs up before racing after Eggman, "thanks again Bro."

"Damn. I'll get you next time." Shadow decided as he uncrossed his arms and turned to face Silver, both of them getting ready for a showdown of epic proportions.

* * *

><p>After their showdown, Shadow and Silver faced each other, both hedgehog breathing heavy and now using their looks to intimidate the other. Silver raised his fist with some sort of battle cry and moved towards Shadow, preparing to slam his fist into him. Whipping out the Green Chaos Emerald he managed to conveniently to get his hands on, Shadow held it up and began, "Check out this kickass move. Chaos Control!" Silver slowed down into slow motion before Shadow dashed behind him and delivered a kickass kick to the back of Silver's head and sending the psychic hedgehog to the ground. "Boom! You're down!"<p>

Time returned to normal and Silver spat out a mouthful of dirt before turning to face the onyx hedgehog who was giving a badass look to emphasize his move. "You…" Silver trailed off, unable to find an insult that did not involve swearing to throw at Shadow.

"Don't bother. With a Chaos Emerald's power, I control time and space." Shadow responded as he tossed the Green Chaos Emerald in the air and caught it.

"Really? That's cool!" commented Silver as he watched Shadow repeat throwing the Green Chaos Emerald in the air.

"Silence!" Shadow retorted. He caught the Green Chaos Emerald. "You can't break free noob."

"I won't give up! It all depends on me! Can't lose…Not when I'm so close! I won't be a noob!" Silver responded as he got to his feet and let out another short of battle cry thing as he took out the Blue Chaos Emerald and held it up.

Getting annoyed with the psychic hedgehog's noobness, Shadow moved towards Silver to perform the same move and started, "Chaos…"

Determined to prove he was not the noob Shadow was making him out to be, Silver moved towards Shadow and repeated, "Chaos…"

Slamming their arms holding the Chaos Emeralds against each other, Shadow and Silver chorused, "Control!"

Taking a moment to realize what they just done, the two jumped apart as a swirling blue space-time rift appeared. Looking at the space-time rift before looking at Silver, Shadow stated, "You…you induced Chaos Control."

"I won't let anyone get in my way! I'll change the past and save the world! I'll be a hero, not a noob!" replied Silver, clenching his fists to emphasize his point.

Shaking his head at Silver's noobness, Shadow turned away and told Silver, "Ugh, you're disgusting me with your noobness. Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future…" He looked back at Silver. "He's trying to eliminate the past. Anyone could see that you noob!"

"What? What are you talking about? And my name's Silver!"

"Ugh. Where did SEGA find an idiot like you?"

"Hey! I'm right here!" huffed Silver.

"Whatever. I don't care about your feelings. Therapy can sort that out for you. To discover what happened, it seems we must see what took place 10 years ago," Shadow explained as he took a couple of steps towards Silver and stopped, "follow me if you want the truth…and if you won't annoy me."

"Wait-" Silver began, but Shadow already jumped into the swirling blue space-time rift.

Conflicted about following the onyx hedgehog he just faced off against and that was insulting him, Silver jumped into the space-time rift, hoping he made the right decision.

* * *

><p>Dropping out of the space-time rift, Shadow and Silver landed on their feet and stood up as their method of time travel disappeared. Glancing around their surroundings, Shadow noticed Silver beside him and mumbled, "Damn. You followed me."<p>

Silver decided to ignore the remark and Shadow and Silver looked down the hall of the base. "Where are we?" Silver wondered and neither of them said anything.

Somewhere else in the Aquatic Base, two scientists and the King of Soleanna were in a lad with a device holding two components; a fireball like thing and some gooish smoke. "An electromagnetic pulse has just been generated. Injecting the decompression agent! No, the level's not dropping! A spatial meltdown is inevitable!" one of the scientists informed. "We'd like to point out that we said this wasn't a good idea!"

"My Lord, it's too late! We've got to take shelter!" the other scientist added.

Slamming his fists against a table in frustration, the King of Soleanna demanded, "Why Solaris? Why do you refuse to listen to my voice?" Suddenly, there was an unusual ticking noise which was usually a bad thing. "What is that mysterious ticking noise?"

"Father!" he heard a young girl cry and saw his daughter, the Princess of Soleanna rush towards him.

"Elise. Why did today have to be "Take Your Daughter to a Secret Base Day"?" he responded. He realized what the ticking noise was. "Get down!"

Shielding Elise as a bright light filled the room, there was an echoing boom as a massive explosion occurred.

From their place in the base, Shadow and Silver heard and saw the explosion and looked at each other before rushing in the direction of the disaster. Silver questioned, "Shouldn't we be running AWAY from an explosion instead of running TOWARDS it? Or at least be faster?"

"Shut up noob." Responded Shadow.

Coming to a stop in the observation deck of the lab, Shadow and Silver looked down before looking at each other. After a quick round of Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock to decide who jumped down first, Shadow mumbled something as Silver's Spock vaporized his Rock and jumped down. Running up to one of the unconscious men, Shadow looked over him before shaking him relatively gently. "Why are you shaking him?" asked Silver as he saw the actions.

"To see if he's alive noob. I don't have a stick to poke him with, so this is the next thing I have to do noob." Shadow explained.

"Stop calling me noob!" snapped Silver.

"Shut up noob." Shadow retorted and Silver glared at the other hedgehog.

Doing the same to one of the other men, Silver looked at the device and told Shadow, "Shadow. I think you better get a fire extinguisher."

"Why?" replied Shadow.

"Because there's a huge fire ball in the middle of the room!" Silver answered. He thought about it harder as it crumbled up into fire. "Is that? That flame…it's Iblis!"

Silver stood up as Shadow got up and walked next to him and added as they saw the gooish like substance, "And the black shadow is the original Mephiles. You know, the guy you're listening to and my recolor."

"That's Mephiles?" Silver exclaimed. Iblis and Mephiles split up and began to race in different directions. "They're escaping! We have to get them!"

"Damn it. We'll have to split up. I'll pursue Mephiles." Instructed Shadow as he looked at Silver.

"OK. Then leave Iblis to me!" agreed Silver as he looked at Shadow.

Just as they started to leave after their targets, Shadow and Silver heard someone weakly call, "Wait." Turning around, they saw the King of Soleanna holding out an object they recognized as the Scepter of Darkness. "Seal it with this…"

Shadow rushed back to the King and Silver called, "Hurry!"

Taking the object, Shadow nodded before racing after Silver and stated, "Dibs the satanic glowstick thing!"

"What do I use then?"

"Figure it out yourself noob."

"I said stop calling me that!" Silver snapped.

"Shut up noob." Barked Shadow.

Watching the two take off, the King of Soleanna went back to an unconscious Elise.

* * *

><p>In Aquatic Base, Silver managed to catch up to Iblis and was using his psychokinetic abilities to freeze Iblis, when he realized he had a problem and exclaimed, "Oh no! Shadow was a prick and took the satanic glowstick!" He groaned as he tried to contain Iblis. "What am I supposed to trap Iblis in now?"<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement and hoped it was something that could help him out. Turning in the direction of the movement, he saw it was the King of Soleanna, somehow having the strength to carry the still unconscious Elise into the room. "Hey! What are you doing? After an explosion like that you shouldn't be here!" he told the King who continued to stagger towards Iblis and Silver turned his attention back to the Flames. "You've got to leave! I can deal with this!"

"I have my duty. This Living Flame has been entrusted to the royal family. The Flames of Disaster will awaken if nothing is done! That must not happen. Or the world will be destroyed!" the King of Soleanna replied. He set Elise down on a table before taking out the White Chaos Emerald and holding it over his unconscious daughter and the White Chaos Emerald flew into the air. "Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with a royal soul!"

Slowly, the Flames surrounded the White Chaos Emerald and was absorbed into the precious gem before an orange light eventually shot into Elise. In slight shock as his jaw dropped from the action, Silver lowered his arm, stopping his psychokinetic abilities as the King of Soleanna collapsed on the table. Soon, the King regained what little strength he had left and scooped up his daughter. Carrying his daughter to the young hedgehog, he requested, "I'm sorry, but…Can you take her to a safe place?"

Silver barely caught Elise as she fell out of the King's arms as he collapsed onto the ground, nearly crushing both of them. Silver gave a gentle kick to the King to wake up and give some final advice like all the other movie moments where the father dies, the King of Soleanna got up. "That's a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens. Otherwise your tears will call forth the flames inside you…" the King continued as he stroked the back of Elise's head and tucked her arms into her lap. "Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens. And…Live…happily…"

With one last breath, the King of Soleanna fell to the side and Silver looked down at the man before looking at Elise. Bowing his head with a slight shake, Silver looked at the ceiling, hoping to have a revelation of what he should do and think about his past actions.

* * *

><p>Shadow walked outside the Aquatic Base carrying the Scepter of Darkness, going to Silver who was still holding an unconscious Elise. Seeing the ebony hedgehog coming his direction, "Did you do it?"<p>

"Yes. Of course I did. Why else would I be out here if I didn't do it?" responded Shadow, a look on his face saying that it was a stupid question. "And you?"

"Yes. The "Flames" are properly sealed. It's done. I-" Silver answered and decided to finish with the bored look Shadow had on his face. Going over to a tree, Silver carefully set Elise down and Shadow looked at the Scepter of Darkness before taking a few steps and putting the object next to the young child. "Wait a minute? You're going to leave it behind?"

"Yes. I already know what becomes of it in the future…" replied Shadow as he stood up and took out the Green Chaos Emerald. "It's time to return."

"But-"

"Besides, I don't have to explain my actions to you."

"Well-"

"Silence. Let's go before you mess up and alter the future to be even worse noob." Shadow finished and Silver gave a small sigh.

Knowing there was no point in arguing with him, Silver agreed, "Yes…Of course…" Once he was certain Shadow was not paying attention to him, he muttered, "Prick."

Standing up, Silver took out the Blue Chaos Emerald and both hedgehogs held up the Chaos Emeralds as they shouted, "Chaos Control!"

Like the other times, a small white light floated out of the Chaos Emeralds and eventually turned into a swirling blue space-time rift. Having spent enough time with Silver, Shadow quickly jumped into the method of time travel and Silver turned around and saw Elise comfortably shift in her sleep before walking towards the space-time rift and heard her mumble, "Father…I didn't do it…".

Stopping as he looked at Elise again, Silver pulled out the Blue Chaos Emerald and looked at the gem before looking at the young princess. Going back to Elise, he kneeled down and placed the precious gem in her hand and told her, "Here. It's a lucky charm."

Before he could get a response from her, Silver silently jumped back into the space-time rift to return to the present before it disappeared.

* * *

><p>Dropping out of the blue swirling space-time rift, Silver landed on his feet and stood up as his transportation method disappeared. Looking around, he saw he was in the city with Blaze looking at his with her arms crossed and Silver trailed off, "Blaze…"<p>

"You know, thanks for telling me where you went. I've been looking for you. I really have to get a tracker on you or something," she told him, "what did you see?"

"Blaze. I've had an epiphany…"

"What?"

"The Iblis Trigger…wasn't Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I see…I could've told you that, but I kept my mouth shut so I wouldn't have to listen to you moan and complain."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter now." Silver responded. He looked in the direction of the crowd where they were chattering and one or two freaking out. "They're quite noisy. It's kinda hard to think with all those distractions."

"Well, they've got a good reason." Blaze told him as she walked up to his side and looked at the crowd with him.

"Really?"

"Yes. I heard the Princess here left for Dr. Eggman's base in response to his earlier threat."

"Hang on! I got a theory!"

"Really? Let's hear it." Replied Blaze as she put her hands on her hips.

Looking at the lavender cat, Silver suggested, "What if his ultimate objective was to release Iblis?"

Blaze looked at him with surprise at the idea and watched him run away before racing after him.

* * *

><p>Running through Kingdom Valley to rescue Elise again, Sonic skidded to a stop as a mob of robots dropped in front of him. Getting ready to use some awesome moves to take them out, Sonic gave a confused look as the robots became frozen in a teal light. Silver dropped down in front of him and pushed forward, resulting in the robots to fly backwards and break. Turning around to face SEGA'S mascot, Silver commented, "You look like you're in a hurry."<p>

Still having some hostility to the ivory hedgehog after the attempts to kill him, Sonic crossed his arms as he interrogated, "So what's going on? You took out the robots so you could try killing me again?"

"Circumstances have changed. I need to rescue the Princess."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Well, it's not, but I don't feel like explaining it."

"Okay, fair enough. Then let's not waste any more time." Sonic responded and raced away.

"Hey! Wait up!" called Silver and began to chase after Sonic.

* * *

><p>From the ground, Sonic saw the Egg Carrier smoking and flaming and watched as there was a huge boom in the distance. Reaching out, Sonic cried, "Elise!"<p>

Realizing nothing could be done, Sonic sank to the ground and slammed his fist against it as Blaze and Silver caught up to him. Repeatedly hitting his fist the ground, Blaze and Silver turned away in sadness until Silver raised his head and turned to face Sonic. "Wait, there's still a way to change this. I may be new, funny looking, and a whole bunch of other stuff, but if I figured out this time traveling thing…" Silver began and Blaze looked at him and Sonic quit hitting the ground as he looked at Silver as well. "If we return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save her."

Figuring out the idea the Silver had, Sonic stood up and responded, "I understand."

Silver took out the White Chaos Emerald and Sonic took out the Cyan Chaos Emerald and looked at it before going up to Silver. Both hedgehogs nodded and Silver and Sonic held up their Chaos Emeralds as they chorused, "Chaos Control!"

A white thing gloated out of the Chaos Emeralds and burst into a swirling blue space-time rift. Turning to face the space-time rift, Sonic dashed towards it and turned around as he called, "Silver!" Throwing the Chaos Emerald he was holding to Silver, who juggled to get his hand on it before solidly holding it. "I can handle this myself. Besides, you've got somewhere to go to, right? You know, you're going to the future and I'm going to the past. And now that you're not trying to kill me…you're a pretty good guy."

"You…" Silver trailed off.

"I'll make sure to change Elise's fate," Sonic cut off as he made his hand into a fist, "and that in turn, should save your future, too…if your theory is correct."

Silver nodded and responded, "Yeah, it should."

"Thank you, Silver!" Sonic thanked with a thumbs up. "Like I said, you're a pretty good guy."

"Well, you're welcome," replied Silver with a nod and still holding the Chaos Emeralds, "yeah…Just save her."

Sonic nodded again and quickly jumped into the space-time rift, hoping that the plan would work.

* * *

><p>Back in the future, Blaze and Silver stood outside the gorge that led into the volcano, Silver holding the two Chaos Emeralds he acquired in the past as he looked at them and Blaze with her back turned to him and her hands on her hips. "I know how to save our world, now. We don't have to change the past. I'm sure of it. I mean, there's a violent and a non-violent way. Or-" Silver started.<p>

"You're starting to ramble. So you have a plan?" Blaze cut off as she turned to face the psychic hedgehog and Silver looked at her as he stashed the Chaos Emeralds.

"Yeah, I got a plan. I just hope it works." Silver replied as he nodded.

"Don't we all?" responded Blaze. "Well then, let's hurry. I sense his flames."

Taking a few steps forward, the pair looked around before looking at each other and walked towards the Final Showdown with Iblis.

* * *

><p>Running into the center of Flame Core, Blaze and Silver stopped as they saw Iblis, now with legs stomping around like he owned the place and surrounded by flames. "C'mon Iblis! This time I'll finally stop you! I hope so! Otherwise…this could end pretty ugly!" challenged Silver as he took a fighting stance and the flames disappeared as Iblis roared to accept the challenge and they got ready for the Last Battle.<p>

* * *

><p>Being the triumphant one in his showdown with Iblis, which had reduced the antagonist to be a flame, Silver stepped forward to almost be at the edge of the rock he was standing on. As Iblis roared, small sparks rained down, some landing on Silver, but causing no damage. Taking out the Cyan and White Chaos Emeralds, Silver held them out as he chanted, "Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power! Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster!" Yelling in pain as flames shot into him, but rebounded, Silver tried to figure out what was causing this to happen while Blaze walked to his side. "No! Why won't it accept me as the vessel? Blaze! The plan isn't working! I need some help! Blaze! The Plan isn't working and I don't have a backup plan! Blaze!<p>

Silver looked at the lavender cat as she placed his hand on his shoulder, she told him, "I'll take Iblis. Don't worry. My soul is already alit with flames. I will be accepted." She took the Chaos Emeralds from Silver and held them in front of her. "Oh, and I also like to point out that I'm also Royalty, so I have two valid points."

As the energy stopped shooting at him, Silver gave a slightly dumbfounded look as he responded, "Say what?"

"Ugh. Never mind. This game has some inconsistencies with past games." Replied Blaze. She stepped in front of Silver and held out the Chaos Emeralds, resulting in Iblis to shoot straight into her, but some Flames still circling her and she began to glow as she looked over her shoulder. "Come on, make it quick. Use your Chaos Control…to stop time. Then…seal us into a different dimension. It's the only way."

"No. I can't do that to you!" Silver protested firmly with a shake of his hand as he threw his hands out in a defiant way. "There's got to be another way!"

"Didn't we already go through this?" Blaze told him as she looked over her shoulder at the ivory hedgehog. "We agreed to save the world at any price! This has to happen!"

Looking at his hand as he remembered their discussion, Silver threw up his hand to fulfill the request, he had some emotional struggle before turning away and responded as he moved into a defeated sort of way, "I can't! I wouldn't know what to do without you! I'd be completely lost and misguided! Even more than I already am!" He looked up at her and lowered his hand. "You've fought along side me to save the world. You're my friend…right? And friends don't send friends into other dimensions even if they have the Flames of Disaster sealed in them and the friend wants the friend to send them away…"

"You're still so naïve." Blaze replied and she turned around to face him. "But…I…I've always liked that about you."

Suddenly, there was an eruption of light from the lavender cat and she became surrounded by a dark violet ball of energy. Dropping the Cyan and White Chaos Emeralds to the ground as she became a ghost-like form, Blaze began to float away and Silver rushed to the edge as he called, "Blaze! Come back Blaze! You can't go!"

Reaching her hand out to the ivory hedgehog as she continued to float to the dark sky, Blaze finished, "Good luck, Silver! I won't forget you!

Replaying the last few minutes, Silver commented, "And that's the moment Silaze shippers were looking for."

"Yay! Silaze! Now to start with fan fiction and fan art!" the Silaze Shippers cheered after some crying from the heart breaking moment and dashed away to begin projects about their pairing.

Once Blaze completely disappeared, the clouds broke apart and the sun began to brightly shine throughout the world and Silver bowed his head, wondering if Blaze made the right choice and if it was all worth it in the end.

* * *

><p>Well, there's Silver's episode.<p>

I know it kinda sucked, but I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	4. Final Episode

New chapter!

Okay, here's the final episode of Sonic '06!

I don't own anything in the chapter.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mephiles stood in his third form and looked at the Purple Chaos Emerald as it floated over his hand, transfixed by its glimmering effect. After a few minutes of his staring, it floated down into his hand, he slowly turned away from it and even though his mouth could not show it, he was smiling and there was a look in his eyes that showed that in a few moments, there would be a dramatic twist that would change the entire course of the game and make a moment in history that no one at SEGA would ever forget.<p>

* * *

><p>Elise and Sonic casually walked together, somehow having no injuries from the crashing ship and the explosion that launched them into the air when suddenly, they turned around to see the Purple Chaos Emerald floating in the middle of nowhere and do some shiny light thingy and the pair shielded their eyes as they cried in unison, "Oh, that's bright!"<p>

"I can't see a thing!" exclaimed Elise.

"There is no way this suspicious light from the Chaos Emerald could possibly be part of a trap to kill someone!" Sonic added and while Elise and Sonic were so distracted by their conversation and the light, neither of them noticed Mephiles as he rose out of the ground and held out his hand in a menacing way.

Suddenly, a bright spear of light shot from his hand and everything went into dramatic slow motion as the light passed through Sonic while Elise just stared at the sight in shock. Time seemed to stop for a few minutes before the light disappeared and Mephiles pulled his hand away and Sonic poetically fell to the ground, holding his hand over his heart where the light passed through and his eyes closed. "Sonic! Sonic! Oh my God! Sonic! You have to some Rings or another life or something! You can't be dead! That Recolor can't have killed you!" screamed Elise as she huddled over the lifeless body of the cobalt hedgehog and ignored the maniacal laughter coming from Mephiles, whose new name titles included the Sonic the Hedgehog Murderer. She rolled the World's Fastest Hedgehog over onto his back to expect this to be some kind of sick joke, but his hand flopped helplessly off to the side. "Sonic? Are you…"

Like all the other times in the game, Elise went into a flashback of her being a little girl holding something and she heard the late King tell her, "Yes Elise. Don't cry, no matter what happens. If there's one thing you have to do in this game which I keep putting emphasis is DON'T CRY!"

For some reason, she threw this information to the side and Elise bawled as she looked up from the body, "No…No! He's dead! Sonic the Hedgehog is dead!"

Out of nowhere, a massive flame appeared and some sort of wave flew out, almost sweeping Mephiles off his feet…or what could be considered feet.

"Wuahahahaha! I succeeded in what Eggman never could! I killed Sonic the Hedgehog!" Mephiles laughed maniacally.

"Noooooooo! You monster! Curse you SEGA!" the more "devoted" Sonic Fangirls sobbed as their reaction and a few began to create weapons of mass destruction to deal with the situation and as their complaint to SEGA.

Ignoring the reaction to the death of the cobalt hedgehog, Mephiles continued as he looked at a giant fireball now floating in the sky, "Finally, the seal is broken! At long last, I'll be able to join with you Iblis!" He waited a few minutes and after getting no response from Iblis, he held up the Purple Chaos Emerald and it floated high into the air. "Now Chaos Emerald! It's time for the final curtain call!"

* * *

><p>Standing in a circle of black goo that was what remained after Shadow was through obliterating Mephiles Clones, Omega and Rouge looked at each other as Rouge nodded and Shadow remarked as he locked his inhibitor rings back on his wrists, "Geez, what a mess. I wonder who's gonna clean it all up."<p>

Walking towards a patch of an Annihilated Mephiles Clone, Shadow picked up a stick and poked some of the goo, making sure that he destroyed it completely. Tossing his stick away when he was satisfied about the result, Shadow saw the Green and Yellow Chaos Emeralds Mephiles had his creepy hands on and reached to pick them up. Suddenly, there was a shaking and Rouge and Shadow shielded their eyes as a bright light swallowed them and Omega up.

* * *

><p>The bright blue sky turned a stormy dark grey as menacing clouds converged around a bright sphere of light that was Mephiles high in the sky and somehow, all seven Chaos Emeralds heard his curtain call comment and surrounded him. Iblis' flames circled the Shadow the Hedgehog Recolor as he held out his arms until he curled up like he was in some emotional trauma from his actions. Once he was completely engulfed, an even brighter light exploded and the cloud split apart while, because of the bright light, it appeared that some sort of object floated down. Meanwhile everybody was going on their merry way apparently not noticing anything until the bright light completely noticing them and Amy who joined up with Knuckles and Tails to see if the blue hedgehog made any contact with them shielded their eyes. In a matter of seconds, Soleanna was swallowed up in the light and everything turned to a white limbo.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon, the white limbo turned into some sort of ruins and Tails looked at Amy and Knuckles and asked one of the most obvious questions, "What is this?"<p>

Amy continued, "Where are we? What's going on? Where's the love of my life?"

"Was this because of that light? I knew we shouldn't have gone into the light!" Knuckles huffed as all three of them looked at each other. "Because that's one of the rules! You don't go into the light!"

"The Chaos Emerald has disappeared…" Silver trailed off as he stood by himself in wherever the heck they were, staring at his hands in disbelief at what happened to the precious gem, "and I was so careful not to lose it!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Amy called, "Silver? Is that you, you murderous psycho?"

Looking up as he heard the accusation, Silver saw the pink hedgehog, crimson echidna, and two tailed fox and responded, "What are you doing here? Did I get sent back to the past? I didn't murder anyone. This is all so confusing…"

"It's real simple actually. It's all because of Solaris," The quartet heard a deep sounding female voice inform and turned to see Omega, Rouge, and Shadow, Shadow with his arms crossed looking slightly pissed off and Rouge with a hand on her hip, "that means this game isn't over yet."

"Yeah, the going into the light and all that "2012" stuff didn't give us a clue at all." Knuckles sarcastically retorted and Rouge gave the Guardian of the Master Emerald a look that told him she was restraining herself from using some violent acts to silence him.

"It seems we were all caught by the spatial distortion." they heard Eggman add and the party turned to see the evil genius somehow injury free after his ship crashed in a huge fiery explosion with his hands in the air. Everyone looked up in the air and saw the bright light in the sky. "Iblis' seal has been broken. Due to Mephiles' manipulation…well, look over there and you'll see."

Everyone in the party turned to look behind them and saw Elise cradled over Sonic while the blue hedgehog laid motionless with his hand over his heart. After the scene finally sunk in, Amy's eyes widened and she whispered, "Sonic? My Darling?"

She took some steps towards them and everyone followed her and Tails grew a sad face as he remarked, "No…You don't think…he ran out of rings and something hit him…"

"Sonic! You aren't supposed to run out of rings!" Knuckles cut off, clearly showing he was upset in his own way.

Amy looked at the body and she fell to her knees and began to sob her heart out madly while everyone else, even Eggman, showed their forms of depression as the heartbreaking violin music cued, confirming everything they were thinking. Finally, Eggman broke the sad silence and explained, "Mephiles played us all for fools! His plan all along was to cause the Princess to be so consumed with despair that she'd cry. Even I wouldn't have gone to those extremes to control time."

"So that's why he wanted me to kill Sonic before…because it'd make the new guy be remembered as the one who killed an entire franchise and become the most hated character of them all…" Silver concluded as he processed everything everyone said and clearly annoyed at how easily he was played. Everything began to shake and everyone looked at the sky to see small objects fling out of a bright sphere in the sky. "Holy crap on a cracker! Solaris!"

"The creature will consume all existing timelines. And time itself will collapse and disappear into nothingness." Eggman continued.

Finally speaking after getting over the memory of his arch-rival dying reminded him of Maria, Shadow added, "The instability of time caused this time-space rift."

"It won't remain for much longer." Informed Eggman. "So we don't have much time to figure out a solution."

"We've got no time to waste. We've got to stop standing here spitballing information and get off our asses and defeat it now!" stated Knuckles and Eggman turned to face him.

"No. It is a transcendent life form that exists in the past, present, and future. Defeating it here, now would do nothing." Eggman told him in a matter-of-fact way and killed the one plan that everyone had.

"No. I won't give up. There has to be a way. There always is and I know it!" Silver firmly declared and everyone turned to face the ivory hedgehog in a surprised way as he took the role of the one who knew how to fix the problems.

"Oh, so the noob knows how to fix all this. This ought to be good." Shadow replied, obviously lacking faith in Silver's statement.

"Shut up Shadow!" growled Silver as he clenched his teeth and made a rude gesture as he shouted an obscene phrase at the Ultimate Life Form and Shadow gave a shocked look before giving a nod of approval, obviously deciding Silver earned the right for a little respect from him. "If you say it exists in the past, present, and future. I'll destroy them all at once!"

Taking the idea into consideration, Shadow decided, "Certainly, it might have been possible." He gestured at the still dead hedgehog. "If he was still alive because remember, this is SEGA we're talking about."

Shadow's pessimistic response reminded everyone of the small detail and Amy continued to weep wildly, "Sonic! Sonic! The love of my life! You were too young! Sonic!"

Elise's head perked up as a blue light only she could see circled everyone and she whispered, "Sonic…"

After losing what optimism he had from Shadow's crushing statement, Silver asked, "What's the matter? Didn't you hear Mr. Pessimistic over there? We can't do it without Sonic."

"I feel…Sonic's presence in the wind." Elise told the psychic hedgehog and everyone looked at her with a look that said "Is SEGA friggen serious? We've had this huge emotional moment and it's all because he's on the line between life and death!". "I don't think he's dead yet! I'm sure of it! I can go to court and swear it and-"

"OK, we get it already. We can tell you're convinced that the animal you have a crush on is still alive," Shadow interrupted, "and if you're certain he's not dead yet…I'll poke him with a stick to confirm that."

"What's with you and poking things with sticks?" questioned Silver.

"I just like to." Shadow shrugged as he crossed his arms after a quick survey for an object to poke the blue hedgehog with, but came up with nothing.

Ignoring Shadow and taking Elise's conclusion into consideration, Silver nodded and exclaimed, "Of course! Everyone! I figured it out!"

"The noob has another idea how to fix this?" commented Shadow and Silver gave a dirty look at the ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow. Are you always such an asshole?" hissed Silver.

Shadow started, " I'm-"

"Yes he is." Rouge cut off and Shadow gave a death glare at the bat.

"Okay, well ignore Mr. Emo over there. Back to my idea. Let's call him back with the power of the Chaos Emeralds! From what I've picked up…the Chaos Emeralds solve the problem every time!" explained Silver. Everyone stared at him in utter shock at how simple it was, yet so brilliant the plan was and Silver was once again took the role of the one who knew how to fix the problems. He ran to his Elise and went on his knees in front of her. "Focus your thoughts on using its power to perform this miracle…You can do it Princess!"

"I can?" Elise responded and everyone was able to confirm what they thought; Elise was definitely not the sharpest when it came to resurrecting or, in Sonic's case, the near dead.

Starting to rethink his plan and having his doubts, Silver reasoned, "Uh, yeah, you can. You were the vessel that was used to seal Iblis. You should be able to use the gems' power to rescue Sonic's soul!"

"I'll…" Elise trailed off as Silver gave her a slightly encouraging puppy dog look and everyone gave her a look that she better make a decision before Silver's plan got killed again and she nodded. "I'll do it!"

Everyone gave silent cheers at the idea and Eggman turned one of his glasses' lens, creating a tracking screen and pointed, "Uh, don't forget the small problem of Solaris flung the Chaos Emeralds to the distance corners of this distorted world."

"Hey! Cut the noob a break! He managed to find a way to get this friggen game over with!" Shadow snapped, taking everyone by surprise. "Show some support for him!"

Since Silver got the ball rolling and Shadow's comment fueled the fire, Tails added, "To collect them all in time, we'll have to split up!"

Wiping her face clean of the tears as she got her fighting spirit back, Amy declared, "I'll go too! Because it's for Sonic!" She looked at Elise. "So Elise…watch over him! Or you're in trouble!"

Dashing off, everyone got a surge of energy and, except Eggman, split up while Elise still held Sonic, lightly petting his head.

* * *

><p>Pieces of the unknown place floated around the trapped group and everyone, except for Elise who was kneeling closest, stood around Sonic while he laid in the circle made of the seven collected Chaos Emeralds. "Am I the only one seeing this easily turn into a horror movie?" Shadow muttered and grunted as Rouge elbowed him in the stomach for his comment in this heartfelt moment.<p>

"Oh Chaos Emeralds, gems of miracles. Please heed my call. I wish to save this world. I wish to cleanse my father's sin. And I wish to talk to Sonic…once again!" Elise prayed and everyone just wished she would speed it up since time was not on their side. The Chaos Emeralds and Sonic lifted into the air and the plan was working as Elise stood up and walked to Sonic. "You have given me so many things. Now it is my time to return the favor. I care not what happens to me. But please heed my voice. Sonic, come back! To me…to us! Most importantly, come back to me!"

Elise bent over the body and kissed Sonic in a passionate way and Eggman, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Tails looked at each other and exchanged What-in-the-Hell-is-SEGA-trying-to-do-with-that looks before everyone looked at Amy to see the pink hedgehog's reaction to the kiss. She was glaring at Elise with her left eye twitching, her teeth clenched, and her hands were fists while the human princess was completely unaware of the potential death she was facing as a result of her action and the more "passionate" Sonamy shippers began to develop weapons specially for the occasion, ready to declare war with anyone who supported Sonic and Elise as a couple. Finally the kiss ended and another bright light appeared and when the light cleared, Sonic stood in front of them in his super form. "Boom! Sonic is back, Beoches! Time to be Super Sonic and kick some Solaris ass!" Sonic proclaimed while striking some poses.

Everyone blinked a couple of times while they wore WTF looks at the newly resurrected hedgehog's actions and words sank in before Sonic finished posing. Sonic returned to being serious as he faced Elise while everyone cheered at the successful revival. "Thank you, Elise." Sonic thanked.

"Oh Sonic…" Elise trailed off as she dropped to her knees and hugged him, resulting in Sonic to temporarily hug her as a consolation and got out of her grip before she tightened it.

Seeing Elise back away and Shadow and Silver come up to him, Sonic's jaw dropped and he exclaimed, "What? I have to share the spotlight with you two?"

"Hell yeah! I need to deliver an ass kicking!" responded Shadow. "After all, I am the Badass One!"

"Same here!" agreed Silver and Sonic scowled.

"Oh, fine. I'll share the spotlight with The Emo and The Noob." Sonic reluctantly decided and Shadow and Silver gave dirty looks at him.

"I'm not Emo!" Shadow snarled.

Silver continued, "And I'm not a Noob!"

"Shut up Noob!" sneered Shadow and Sonic rolled his eyes before all three hedgehogs nodded and Sonic held out his hands.

Shadow and Silver held out their hands like the newly resurrected hedgehog and a gold energy shot from Sonic to the others. Taking powered up poses and in a bright flash of light, all Shadow and Silver joined Sonic in being in their super forms and Sonic declared, "Alright Shadow and Silver. Time to go be kickass and show this creep-"

"I swear if you finish that sentence with some sort of stupid line like you did in Sonic Heroes…I'll knock your teeth out and make you wish you were still dead!" Shadow cut off.

"OK, noted. Now let's go own this guy!" Sonic finished and Shadow, Silver, and Sonic shot into the sky towards the Final Boss while everyone still on the ground showed support for the trio in different ways.

* * *

><p>Balls of white light shot from where the three hedgehogs were facing Solaris and everyone cheered as they knew that Shadow, Silver, and Sonic successfully defeated the Final Boss and the game was one step closer to finishing. The three heroes dropped down looking badass and Sonic proclaimed, "And that's how you deliver a round of ownage to a Final Boss Beoches!"<p>

Once again, a bright light appeared and swirled until it created a small white flame and everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Floating in the air as if she was having an out of body experience, Elise looked around in wonder while he floated in the air, looking slightly annoyed that he was forced out of his super form back to normal. Obviously, everyone else who played a role in the story was not important enough to join in the moment. Unsure if Solaris was truly taken care of, Elise questioned, "Did you destroy it?"<p>

"No. There's no freaking way we coulda obliterated it. It's a friggen time god thingy. If I killed a time god thingy, there'd be no more time," Sonic answered with a serious tone and looked in the direction of a bright sphere of light, "that is the true Solaris."

Strands of energy weaved around them and the pair boldly did what no one was supposed to do; they floated into the light and everything turned white.

* * *

><p>Once again going into a flashback, a Young Elise and King of Soleanna stood outside an elaborate glass cupboard, staring at the small flickering flame inside it. "Look, Elise. This is Solaris, the flame of hope. Well, there is another flame that you should know, but not until you're older, but focus on this one." The King of Soleanna told her.<p>

Staring at the flame, Young Elise answered, "It's so beautiful…"

"When the flame has grown large enough, our world will change. Solaris will allow us to control time and move through history. People will be able to rectify past mistakes and avoid bitter fate. The whole future will change and maybe for the better or maybe for the worse." The King of Soleanna continued as he turned to face his daughter while she still looked at the flame.

Full of excitement at the idea, Young Elise questioned, "Will we be able to see momma?"

"Yes, Elise. We'll both be able to see your mother once again. If the experiments in the secret aquatic base work…we will see her again." The King finished as he patted Young Elise's head before the pair took the other's hand and Young Elise stopped to take one last look at Solaris before they walked away.

Somehow, Elise and Sonic came out of the flashback and went up to the flame while Sonic looked fascinated at it and Elise just stared as she processed the flashback. "This is where everything began. Who knew such a tiny flame could bring such devastation?" Elise began and Sonic decided to hold his tongue about it being one of the most cliché things ever. Elise somehow magically opened the cupboard and picked up the flame, somehow not burning herself as she held it and violin snuck into the scene and began to play a sad sorrowful tune.

"If we put out this flame, Solaris will never exist. And then we'll never have to worry about the Flames of Disaster, right? The world would be safe?"

Sonic nodded and confirmed, "Yep, so blow out that Flame. The world will be safe and I'd really prefer not having to remember this game. Music was awesome, but the whole dying thing…it's something I wanna forget ever happened."

"But our encounter…You and I will never meet. We'd have never kissed or be able to go on a date or anything. It will never have happened." Elise replied as she turned to face Sonic and Sonic nodded, wishing she would just hurry it up and get this nightmare friggen over with. "I…To tell the truth, I don't care what happens to the world!"

"Ugh, how come I knew it was going to go down this way?" Sonic groaned as he rubbed his temples as Elise started to sob her heart out from the thought. "Elise. Just smile."

Slowly, the tears stopped and Elise smiled weakly and the pair nodded as she gradually blew out the flame until the scene became pure black.

* * *

><p>It was a relatively calm and relaxing night in Soleanna for the Festival of the Sun, unlike last year, which was a year they preferred not to remember. There were fireworks lighting the sky and Princess Elise stood on a boat as it gently cruised down the river, waving at them happily as other girls danced on the boat in some form of contemporary dance. Meanwhile, Sonic was racing as fast as possible on a dock a slightly excited look as he saw the boat going down the river and quickly climbed some stairs to continue his chase. Speeding past the boat, he had passed it so fast that, even from the middle of the river, he managed to get one of the feathers tucked in Elise's hair to flutter out. Taken by surprise about this occurrence, Elise stopped waving as she stared mystified ahead, trying to figure out what happened. "Miss Elise? Are you okay?" one of the hooded figures questioned.<p>

"It felt like…like someone was calling me." answered Elise and the hooded figures looked around for some sign that there was someone trying to call Elise.

Not seeing anything or anyone, the hooded figures looked at each other and exchanged looks before looking back at the Princess. "There's no one calling you. I'm sure it's just the wind," one of the other hooded figures told her, "and it'd probably be best if you don't say that to anyone else."

Elise agreed, "Of course. But it felt so familiar somehow…Like there was this whole game about it…"

Shrugging it off, she resumed waving to her people and Sonic stood perched on a building, smiling as he watched the feather float into the air.

Sonic stared up at the moon as the feather completely disappeared and the scene slowly turned to black. Finally, this game was finished.

* * *

><p>Okay, so there's the final chapter.<p>

I hope you enjoyed the story and please review!


End file.
